Pasiva ante ti
by DaniiVongola
Summary: [Volveré a publicarlo por cierto problema, no es que vaya a descontinuarlo]
1. Hay una razón

**¡Hola!**

Se que hace tiempo no paso por aquí, la verdad han pasado bastantes cosas. Muchos fics quedaran inconclusos, lo lamento. Sin embargo, quiero iniciar de nuevo y con este fic. Eso si, he de advertid, ya escribo mucho mas xD Espero lo disfruten, es con mucho cariño (Próximamente traeré en adaptación otros 2 fics que hice con MCL Editor).

**Disclaimer: **Corazón de melón pertenece a ChinoMiko, incluyendo OC y escenarios. Idea escrita original mía.

**Capítulo 1. Hay una razón**

Ah, Sweet Amorris, el instituto que me acogió hace un año exactamente. Aún recuerdo esos tortuosos primeros días, jamás es fácil ser la nueva a pesar de que ingrese junto con Ken…tin. Debo admitir que de vez en cuando cometo el error y él se resulta molestando conmigo, sin embargo no me preocupo, un buen paquete de galletas soluciona todo. Quizás luego compro unas y las comparto con él. Hablando de compartir, recuerdo también en ese primer día conocí a Nath, con el que conocí parte del instituto en esa ocasión. Ya ahora rara vez frecuentamos, no sé, no compartimos muchos gustos como tal; igual, no me desagrada estar con él. De Castiel, bueno, con el no tenemos buena relación; es más, se nota bastante que me detesta, hasta pareciera que se pone de acuerdo con Amber para hacerme pasar un mal rato. Como sea, siento que olvido hablar de alguien. ¡Ah claro! Es imposible olvidar a Lysandro, con su característico modo de vestir y su divertida forma de perder su libreta. Incluso logro perderla teniéndola en su mano, recordar eso siempre me hace reír bastante…

Aun así, este no es el momento en que pueda echarme a reír. Tengo miedo, bastante miedo. Siento como si sudara frio. Me encuentro por los pasillos corriendo desesperada, buscando un sitio en donde pueda esconderme. Ya logre cruzarme con la mirada de sorpresa de mis amigas, en especial la de Rosa, al no poder dar explicación de lo que sucedía. Rogaba porque no me encontrara con la directora, no quería ganarme un nuevo castigo. Corría con fuerza, sentía que se me iba el aire y me daba un dolor en el abdomen. Salí al patio, tratando de perderme entre todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí, pasaba por detrás de algunos árboles hasta llegar al gimnasio, quizás era mi único buen escondite por ahora. Abrí la puerta de manera frenética y me eche a correr en dirección hacia los vestidores. Cerré la puerta y me recosté, algo brusco, sobre los casilleros. Suspire con pesadez mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, me deje caer y quede sentada en el suelo.

—Creí que no lograría escapar—, me limpie la frente, habían algunas gotas de sudor. Halaba el borde de mi blusa para poder bajar el calor que tenía justo ahora, —sin embargo, no puedo quedarme todo el tiempo aquí, el recreo no es eterno. Tengo que enfrentarlo—, apoye mi frente sobre las rodillas, —pero no sé cómo si apenas pudo asimilar lo sucedido, sé que reaccionara peor y no sé si pueda soportar verle así

En eso escuche pasos acercándose, un escalofríos recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome poner de pie por inercia. La puerta del vestidor se abrió, nadie entraba. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda, sentía que iba a salir corriendo de mi pecho, cerré incluso los ojos con bastante fuerza. Ya no podía correr ni nada, llego mi fin.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Liz?

—Eh…—, abrí los ojos, casi como una bendición encontré ahí a Alex. Me miraba con algo de sorpresa, pero a la vez parecía querer reírse. —Ah, eres tú—, suspire aliviada.

—Supongo que esperabas a alguien más aquí, ¿no?

—Sí y no—, Alexy pareció no entender a que me refería. Salí corriendo a abrazarlo, —tengo bastante miedo, no lo hice con intención pero no me escucho, corrí por todo el instituto—, hablaba con incoherencia, sin embargo mi acompañante no parecía impórtale ello, solo trataba de que me calmara un poco.

— ¿Y a quien te estas refiriendo?

— ¡ELIZABEEEEETH! —, gritaron nombre desde afuera. La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez de golpe. Ambos nos sobresaltamos, en especial yo, ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

—Diablos…—, susurre justo al verlo entrar y acercarse a nosotros. Su mirada me petrificaba, jamás lo había visto así de enojado. Pisaba con fuerza, cada paso parecía retumbar en eco por el sitio. Por alguna estúpida razón, en vez de dejar que Alexy me protegiera me fui arrinconando en una de las esquinas. Me cubrí la cara con los brazos, no sabía qué hacía. — ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! No quise hacer eso, no fue a propósito, solo fue un accidente

—Un simple perdón no te salvara de esto—, hablo con furia.

— ¿En serio estoy viendo esto? —, escuche a Alexy al lado mío. Retire mis brazos para ver que sucedía, —Armin, idiota, ¿Qué crees que haces?

— ¿¡Que qué hago!? —, me señalo, —esta tonta dejo caer desde la ventana del aula de ciencias mi PSP, quedo completamente destrozado—, Alexy quedo sin que decir, solo observaba a su hermano como si estuviese loco, —y para empeorar no tiene con qué pagármelo

—Pero ya te dije que fue un accidente, yo no tenía la intención de tirártelo—, pensé un instante que decir, —además tu… ¡tú eres culpable también!

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Por qué tengo culpa? —, pareció molestarle que le dijera eso.

—Porque nada de esto hubiera sucedido si me lo hubieras prestado cuando te lo pedí—, me cruce de brazos, —me obligaste a tomar esa medida de quitártelo a la fuerza

— ¡Es la excusa más ridícula! —, me señalo de nuevo, —además, si no te lo pase fue porque estaba en medio de plena batalla

— ¿Y? No te costaba mucho detener unos segundos el juego para explicarme

— ¡No podía detenerlo!

— ¿¡Como que no!? ¿Qué no existe la opción de pausarlo? Ni que fuera un juego online

—Si existe pero no podía detenerlo porque no quería arruinar la emoción de la batalla, detener el juego en ese punto es igual a cuando te interrumpan por alguna estupidez mientras estas comiendo algo que te gusta, ¡y saben que estoy en lo cierto!

— ¿Y dices que soy yo la de las excusas ridículas? —, cuestione con algo de incredulidad.

—Bien, creo que aquí estoy sobrando—, hablo, después de un momento, Alexy. Parecía no creer que acabábamos de tener semejante conversación, —solucionen su problema ustedes 2, solo procuren no matarse

Antes de poderlo detener, Alexy ya había salido. Quizás él era el único que podía evitar que me hiciera algo Armin, o por lo menos lo haría entrar en razón o algo así. Decidí sentarme en la banqueta, sin perder de vista al pelinegro, no confiaba en él. Y más que se había quedado callado, parecía pensativo.

—Armin…

—Espera, no me interrumpas

—De acuerdo—, alce los hombros, algo fastidiada.

—Entonces me dices que no tienes con que pagarme el PSP—, moví la cabeza, diciendo sí. Sentí algo de temor al ver una sonrisa maldadosa en el rostro de Armin, después de él haber estado enojado conmigo. Sabía que algo malo me esperaba. —Creo que tengo la solución para este problema…


	2. Supongo que fue un error

**¡Hola!**

Me da gusto leer los reviews y ver que les gusto mi historia, ¡gracias por leerla! (^u^) Me inspire bastante rápido con este capitulo, pues yo tampoco quería quedarme con la emoción de la travesura de Armin xD Sin mas que decir, aquí esta el capitulo 2 owo

**Advertencia: **Yo no he llegado a conocer aun a los padres de los gemelos, por eso con ellos rara vez habrá interacción. La casa es imaginación mía, porque ese dato tampoco lo conozco.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Supongo que fue un error**

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —, me cuestiono, con algo de molestia Alexy. Hacia unos 5 minutos que había salido de los vestidores después de hablar con Armin. Se encontraba sentado en las gradas, negando con la cabeza, —bien sabes cómo es el, no entiendo cómo aceptaste

—Si, lo sé, pero…

—No hay pero que valga

—Alexy, entiende, la verdad si me siento culpable por haberle dañado su PSP—, me rasque la cabeza, señal de que estaba avergonzada, —ya ahora que tengo la cabeza fría, mi justificación no es válida, solamente que no admitiré eso frente a el—, me entristecí un poco.

—Veía mas fácil la opción de que le pagues a cuotas con lo que te dan tus padres a diario, pero—, se levantó y me abrazo, —no te preocupes, yo estaré allí para defenderte si el idiota de Armin se pone pesado contigo

—Gracias Alexy—, le sonreí con bastante ánimo. Y no era algo que pudiese evitar. Sé que con Kentin tenemos una gran amistad de años, pero Alexy se había convertido en mi hermano mayor en tan poco tiempo. Era mi confidente y, en alguna ocasión, mi pañuelo de lágrimas. A pesar de que yo cometiera alguna estupidez, él estaba ahí para ayudarme. Supongo que esta es una de esas situaciones.

—Bueno, lo mejor es ir a clases antes de que ganes otro castigo—, nos separamos del abrazo y salimos del gimnasio, en dirección al aula de clases.

Era algo divertido de pensar, pues yo juraba que no saldría ilesa (física o sentimentalmente) después del recreo, y heme aquí, caminando como si nada por el pasillo. Sin embargo muchos susurraban cosas, parecían buscar la razón de porque huía de Armin. Escuchaba algunos disparates, el que más de dio risa fue que "huía de Armin porque iba a confesármele, pero me arrepentí". No sé de dónde sacan semejantes historias. Y así fue todo el día, preguntándome porque andaba corriendo como una loca. Le conté la verdad a Rosa, Iris, Violeta y Kim; pues sabía que mantendrían el oscuro secreto a salvo. A los demás solos de dije que se me había perdido algo, y andaba buscándolo. Para algunos fue suficiente, para otros…bueno, sé que Peggy no quedara totalmente satisfecha y buscara más respuestas.

El día por fin concluyo, vaya primer día de clases. Aquella carrera me había dejado tan agotada como si hubiera tenido clase de deportes, incluso, puedo decir que ya hice todo el deporte de este año. No quería saber más, quería llegar a mi casa y dejarme caer sobre mi cama. Dormir hasta donde diera y ya, que nada me importara…Sin embargo no podía, ya mi tarde había sido ocupada. Justo después de despedirme, salí del instituto. No tome dirección hacia mi casa, sino hacia la izquierda, en dirección a la cafetería. Caminaba encorvada, debo admitirlo, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había aceptado, hasta ahora admití que si era una buena opción la que me había dado Alexy. Bueno, ya no me podía arrepentir, ya había dado mi palabra.

Cruce la calle, ya veía las mesas fuera de la cafetería. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Armin sin Alexy, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas, con una expresión de aburrimiento. Camine algo desconfiada hasta donde el, al verme se puso de pie.

—Armin, ¿Por qué estás solo?

—Mi hermano tuvo que adelantarse, al parecer se le presento un problema, no me dijo que exactamente—, tomo su mochila y avanzo unos pasos delante mío, — ¿vamos entonces?

—Sí, seguro—, emprendimos el camino, yo un par de pasos detrás de él.

El recorrido se tornó silencioso, algo poco común en Armin, pues siempre tenía algo de qué hablar. Supongo que, a pesar de la solución, aun no me perdona por el accidente. No quería quedarme así con él, me encanta hablarle y reír; el sentimiento de culpa apareció nuevamente, anhelo que en poco tiempo volvamos a ser los mismos. No pude evitar suspirar, me deje llevar por demasiados pensamientos, y Armin no paso eso desapercibido.

—Bien, ya llegamos—, me señalo la casa. Podrá no ser una mansión, pero era bastante amplia desde afuera. Un jardín bien cuidado adornaba la entrada principal, y 2 grandes ventanales daban un toque más elegante. Seguí a Armin hasta la puerta de su casa, aun no lograba terminar de contemplar el exterior cuando el interior también era algo que daba para admirar. De decoración sobria pero bastante elegante, lo primero que puedo destacar. La sala de estar era la primera habitación que nos recibía: un sofá en L de color negro, una mesa de madera y vidrio acompañado de un televisor LED que estaba posado sobre un mueble para tv. Debajo se encontraban un Xbox 360 y un Wii U, junto a los mismos una gran cantidad de videojuegos. Eran tantos que incluso me hicieron quedar ahí parada, tratando de aproximar cuantos habían allí.

— ¿Sorprendida? —, interrumpió Armin.

—Bastante, no me quiero imaginar cuanto te tomo tener todos los juegos

—No es mucha ciencia, algo que aprendí de Alexy es que hay que aprovechar cuando hay descuentos—, me respondió restando importancia al tema. Tomo por otra entrada, decidí seguirle, así podía conocer el resto de la casa. Estábamos en un pequeño recibidor, que daba a las escaleras y el camino a otra habitación.

—Debo admitirlo, tienes una hermosa casa, todo parece estar en perfecto orden

—Menos mal dijiste que "parece" —, no entendí a que quiso referirse. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, con un gesto de la mano me invito también.

El segundo piso constaba de un pasillo con varias puertas, excepto por una, todas se encontraban cerradas. Armin abrió una puerta en especial y entro, sin yo esperar algo, decidí seguirlo. A los segundos descubrí que había sido la peor idea que se me hubiera ocurrido, quede aterrorizada de lo que estaba viendo. Incluso deje caer mi mochila al suelo. La habitación de Armin, más bien la cueva, se encontraba completamente invadida de ropa. Vaya a saber si era ropa limpia o sucia. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. En el escritorio donde tenía su pc había algunos envoltorios de comida junto con platos y pocillos.

—Dime que esto no es real—, hable petrificada.

—Todo lo que ves aquí es real, y es tu responsabilidad—, tiro la mochila sobre la cama y se me acerco, me acaricio el rostro causando que me sonrojara al instante. Me sonrió perversamente, como cuando nos encontrábamos en los vestidores. —Sera bueno tenerte aquí de maid, mi propia maid

—Armin, no me digas así que no quiero ser parte de tus fantasías—, proteste seria, mientras miraba en otra dirección.

—Perdón pero ¿en qué quedamos hoy? ¿Me lo puedes repetir? —, se cruzó de brazos frente a mí, sonriendo con victoria.

—Ugg—, suspire fastidiada, —seré tu maid por esta semana, haciendo todo lo que me pidas, así sea la tarea más tonta. Esta es la única forma en que puedo pagar el daño que le hice a tu preciado PSP

—Me da gusto que lo recuerdes—, se sentó al borde de la cama, —lo primero que puedes hacer es recoger la ropa, créeme, hay bastante por donde comenzar…Maid

De inmediato note que él iba a disfrutar esto. Armin, considérate muerto.

* * *

Bien, ya por fin se conoció la dichosa solución. No es por hacer spoiler ni nada, pero procurare que cada capitulo sea cada día de lo que le sucede a Liz o3o)/

**Próximo episodio: La ropa interior sirve como arma.**

Saludines~ n3n


	3. La ropa interior sirve como arma

**¡Hola!**

Awww, creí que no lograría subir el episodio, ando full de trabajos uwu Me inspire bastante para este episodio, por eso salio algo largo (y eso que corte una parte xD). Espero no sea ningún inconveniente. Me da bastante gusto que les este agradando mi historia, me divierte bastante leer los reviews (si hasta en la u paso por la pagina y me emociono al ver que llego uno nuevo xD). Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 3.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. La ropa interior sirve como arma**

Ya no podía dar paso atrás, quizás cuando me encontraba fuera de la casa si era mucho más posible. Había dejado mi mochila sobre la silla que tenía Armin para usar el pc, justo ahí también deje el abrigo que había usado hoy. Si me encontraba con alguna sustancia de dudosa procedencia, mi abrigo no sería el primero en salir víctima. Fui al primer piso, exactamente al cuarto de lavado, por un par de cestas de ropa. Aproveche y tome un par de guantes, por la misma razón del abrigo. Subí nuevamente, en parte me moleste al ver a Armin jugar con su 3DS, actuaba como si no hubiera pasado nada grave el día de hoy. Sin embargo preferí callar, entre menos discutiera sería más rápido terminar el quehacer de hoy.

Deje una de las cestas sobre la cama, la otra la llevaba en mis manos. Lo importante era recoger la ropa y luego separar para saber cuáles se encontraban "limpias" y cuales necesitaban una lavada con urgencia. He de admitirlo, tenía pocas esperanzas de que algo se lograra salvar. La habitación de Armin no era exactamente muy amplia, más que todo era profunda, no aparentaba ser muy grande. Camine hasta el fondo, ahí tenía una pequeña biblioteca, la mayoría eran mangas y libros sobre videojuegos, el más notorio era uno sobre Zelda, un libro bastante grueso. Me distraje un poco leyendo cada título en el lomo. Detrás del mueble alcance a ver un calcetín solitario, no me quería imaginar cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Lo tome como si de un elemento radiactivo se tratase, cogiéndolo como si tuviera unas pinzas en la mano y alejándolo lo más que pudiera de mi cuerpo.

—Esto será más complicado de lo que pensé—, musite. Justo al lado se encontraba otro calcetín, no era el compañero del primero. Con el mismo procedimiento lo levante y lo deposite en la cesta. Suspire, como su hubiese hecho algo realmente agotador. Continúe levantando las prendas que tenía a mí alrededor, hasta ahora nada se veía digno de ser salvado de una lavada. —Armin…

— ¿Hum? —, no dejo de ver el juego.

— ¿En verdad vale la pena que ordene tu habitación? —, Armin levanto la mirada, —digo, sé que tu no vas a mantener esto en orden después de que yo ordene

—Claro que mantendré el orden, tampoco soy así de descuidado como piensas

— ¿En serio lo dices? —, no me esperaba aquella respuesta.

—No, es broma—, lo mire con molestia, —yo no creo en el orden, pero es divertido ver que tu sufres con mi desorden—, resoplo para no reír, —la vida es eso que ves pasar mientras te preocupas por mantener el orden—, continuo en su juego, dijo esa última frase con tanta naturalidad que me tomo un momento saber que responder.

—Creo que es la mayor locura que te he escuchado decir, y lo digo yo, que he vivido bastantes locuras

—No exageres, no has vivido tantas y aun te quedan bastantes por vivir

— ¿Qué no han sido tantas? En un solo año me toco aguantar las estupideces de Amber, las peleas de Castiel y Nathaniel, buscar la libreta de Lysandro en infinidad de ocasiones, corretear por el instituto persiguiendo a Kiki, ser acosada por un surfista, perderme en el bosque con Lysandro, ver como Kentin tuvo ese cambio, soportar a las locas de Nina, Debrah, Melody y Peggy, y por último, hacer esa obra de teatro—, hable rápidamente, algo que me suele suceder cada vez que me sobresalto, así sea por alguna broma.

—Insisto que exageras, aún quedan 2 años de preparatoria y sin contar los de la universidad—, soltó una risita de burla.

—Pues sí, puede que tengas razón—, admití mi derrota mientras levantaba una camisa que se encontraba tirada en un rincón. Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, — ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! —, me levante con torpeza, aferrándome a la pared contraria con fuerza.

— ¿¡Que te ocurre!? ¿Por qué gritas? —, me cuestiono molesto mientras se acercaba a mi lado. Me abrace a su brazo, fue un movimiento involuntario.

— ¡POR ESO! —, señale con mi pie la esquina, parecía que estuviera dando patadas en el aire.

—No exageres, solo es Amber, pensé que era algo peor—, me miro con incredulidad.

— ¿¡Te parece que esa araña gigante no es algo malo!? —, caí en cuenta de lo que primero había dicho, — ¿La araña se llama Amber?

—Pues sí, así se llama, ¿Qué no ves el parecido?

—Sé que odio a las arañas, pero no creo que esa araña haya hecho algo tan grave como para que le toque llevar ese nombre—, comenzaba a acercarse a nosotros, — ¡ARMIN! ¡SACALA DE AQUÍ RAPIDO! ¡SE NOS ESTA ACERCANDO! —, me escude con el mientras le daba pequeños empujones, estaba agarrada a su ropa.

—Bien, ya la saco—, trato de girarse hacia mí, no se lo permitía por sujetar su ropa, —Liz, necesito que me sueltes si quieres que saque la araña

—Emh…emh—, mire a todas direcciones y salí corriendo a su cama, me senté ahí abrazando mis piernas, —ya la puedes sacar, pero hazlo rápido

Armin tomo una hoja de papel y un recipiente plástico que tenía sobre el escritorio, parecía ser de esos en los que a veces guardan postres y comidas. Comenzó a empujar a la araña con el recipiente hasta dejarla encima de la hoja que había colocado en el suelo; cuando la araña ya estaba sobre la misma, la cubrió con el recipiente y levanto la hoja, cuidando de que no se cayera la araña. Abrió la ventana y tiro a la araña afuera, luego me miro como si hubiera hecho la cosa más patética. Me levante de la cama, con bastante desconfianza, y volví a donde me encontraba.

—Ya Amber no te molestara más

—Gracias, Armin—, mi voz sonó bajita, me daba vergüenza por aquel grito de hace unos momentos, —supongo que continuare entonces

—Creo que deberé traer más arañas cuando tu vengas cada día—, dibujo una sonrisa bastante tierna en su rostro, algo realmente extraño en él, —si esa es la forma para que tú me abraces así, sentirte cercana a mi

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes, justo luego el volvió a su cama y continuo jugando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Era típico en el dejarme sin saber que responder, sea cual sea la ocasión. Yo había quedado ahí de pie, como una estatua. Sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaron completamente, el calor que emanaban era impresionante… Un cumplido… ¿Eso había sido un cumplido? Sentí haber escuchado a Lysandro, porque sé que él es el único capaz de dar un cumplido así de romántico, sentí que había sido algo que imagine por un momento. Continúe levantando la ropa, quedando en silencio y divagando en mis propios pensamientos.

El tiempo transcurría algo lento, pues las conversaciones con Armin se redujeron a ser simples monosílabos. Algo que me distraía era encontrar cosas entre la ropa de Armin: desde mangas, pasando por algunos implementos escolares —reglas, lápices, libretas, textos— hasta algunos personales, incluso había encontrado dinero. Me sentía en una búsqueda de un tesoro. De vez en cuando Armin salía y me dejaba sola, Alexy pasaba a saludarme y hablar un poco, para hacerme compañía. Incluso me había traído algo para comer, no era como tal un almuerzo, pero ayudo a que tuviera más energía para continuar. Ya resultaron siendo las 5 de la tarde, había terminado casi que todo, quedo muy poca ropa que se salvaba de ser lavada. Solo deje para el final la peor parte…

—Entonces, tienes más ropa en el armario

—Exacto—, sonrió perverso mientras abría la pequeña puerta, —el problema de esta de aquí es que como no tiene suficiente ventilación, y bueno, toma cierto aroma

—Iugh, iugh, iugh…—, me asome con cautela, había una pequeña montaña de ropa en el suelo, —no me hagas esto, sé que lo que hice fue malo, pero tampoco hay que exagerar

—Liz, conoces el trato—, me dio un pequeño empujón, —si mi mamá sobrevivió a la única vez que quiso ordenar esto, tú también lo lograras

—Pero…pero—, no encontré algo con que discutir, —de acuerdo—, agache la cabeza, ya me había dado por vencida para convencerle.

—Por cierto, ahí está mi ropa interior—, se sentó en el borde de la cama, supongo que esto sería lo que más gracia le daría.

—Armin, que asqueroso, no te cuesta nada lavar la ropa interior

—Sí, me cuesta y bastante, perder 1 hora lavando ropa en donde podría estar haciendo mejores cosas

—Bueno, ya no digas más, solo espero que mantengas el orden al menos por esta semana—, me dispuse a comenzar la limpieza, volví a colocarme los guantes y deje la cesta a mi lado.

—No prometo nada, quizás el miércoles o jueves vuelvas a ver este desorden

—Armin, si lo haces yo…yo…—, busque una buena amenaza, — ¡yo te lanzo toda tu asquerosa ropa interior a la cara! —. Oh vaya, eso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir, merezco un golpe en la cara.

—No me preocupo porque sé que no cumplirás—, se inclinó frente a mí, —si te da repugnancia pensar que la recogerás, no te imagino tomando todo y lanzándomelo

— ¿Ah, sí? —, cuestione mas para mí misma y, de nuevo sin pensarlo, tome lo primero que vi y se lo lance, justo en la cara. Resulto siendo un suéter. Antes de que lograra quitárselo de la cara, comencé a lanzarle más ropa, incluyendo la ropa interior que por ahí se encontraba. Parecía querer enterrarlo en lo que era su montaña de ropa sucia. Lanzaba y lanzaba, no veía que iba tomando. Sin embargo logre distraerme por unos momentos, algo que Armin aprovecho y comenzó a devolverme toda la ropa. Nos veíamos como 2 niños en medio de una guerra, en este caso de ropa. Uno de sus bóxeres me cayó en la cabeza, me sacudí de inmediato para que cayera al suelo sin que yo tuviera que tomarlo con las manos. Ese fue el momento en que baje la guardia, pues cuando quise continuar atacando, vi como Armin sostenía otro de sus bóxeres en su mano, listo para lanzármelo a la cara.

— ¿Vas a rendirte con dignidad o quieres soportar el castigo? —, me cuestiono, con bastante seriedad.

—Usar tu ropa interior es hacer trampa y lo sabes

—No, usar la ropa interior es una buena arma y una buena estrategia, mira que te detuviste—, sonrió victorioso, —eso me hace el ganador de esta contienda—, tiro la prenda dentro de la cesta que tenía a mi lado y volvió a acostarse sobre su cama.

La única ventaja de esta pequeña "guerra" que tuvimos fue que la ropa quedo amontonada a mi lado. Era cuestión de tomar por montones e ir depositando en la cesta. En cuestión de nada ya había terminado. Tome las otras 2 cestas que tenía ya llenas y las deje junto a esta última, estire un poco los brazos hacia arriba, los sentía bastante cansados.

—Bien, ya termine de recoger toda tu sucia ropa—, me senté al borde de la cama, — ¿ya me puedo retirar?

—Pues sí, maid, has terminado tu labor de hoy—, me coloque el abrigo de nuevo y tome mi mochila, ya me encontraba lista para salir, —espero que mañana cumplas tu labor de la misma manera

—Bien, podre manejar la situación

—No te confíes, cada día la labor empeora más, la de mañana es algo bastante cruel y complicado

—Emh…seguro—, sentí una desconfianza, ya de Armin me puedo esperar cualquier tipo de cosa, —y por cierto, espero mañana ver todo en orden como hoy

—Liz, ya te dije, esto no estará en orden el jueves

—Ah, si—, actué rápido y le lance esa misma ropa interior con la que me había amenazado, cayo justamente en su cara, —ya sabes que te tengo amenazado—, di un par de pasos, quedando justamente en el marco de la puerta, —y tienes razón, la ropa interior si es buena arma—, solté una pequeña risilla burlona, —nos vemos mañana, Armin

Sin esperar respuesta de él, salí de su habitación. Quería llegar pronto a casa, sin contar que ya tenía bastante tarea por hacer, merecía un buen baño después de semejante esfuerzo físico de hoy. Me detuve un momento en la escalera, levante un poco mi blusa y la olfatee. No pude evitar sobresaltarme un poco, creo que logre sonrojarme también, se había impregnado un poco de la loción que suele usar. Debo confesar que me gusta bastante el aroma…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí llego el primer día de maid de Liz. Como una nota de autora, la escena de la araña la tome de mi vida cotidiana (no, no la nombre Amber ni nada xD), pero si salgo corriendo y gritando como loca, es algo divertido xD

POSIBLES SPOILERS (?)

Bueno, como he leído en los reviews, muchos quieren que Armin haga que Liz use un traje de maid. Para su suerte, si tenia pensado ese aspecto y lo usare. Bueno, algo que también les puedo adelantar es que habrá alguien que complicara las cosas. Y, para justificar la clasificación T, habrá lemon del bueno 7u7 No diré en que episodio y no avisare en el capitulo anterior, cuando suba el capitulo del lemon avisare ahí mismo, no quiero dañar la sorpresa owo

FIN POSIBLES SPOILERS (?)

**Próximo episodio: ¡Yo soy 32B!**

Saludines~ n3n


	4. ¡Soy 32B!

**¡Hola!**

Ay, siento que fue hace una eternidad que no publicaba un capítulo...Y así fue, la universidad me atrapo terriblemente. Lo siento por ello. Aquí el nuevo capítulo, la verdad me emocione mucho escribiendolo, y más como voy con el quinto. Sin más, disfrutenlo~

* * *

**Capítulo 4. ¡Soy 32B!**

Deje ahogar un profundo bostezo mientras me cubría la boca con mi mano. Ya era el tercer bostezo continuo de tenia. Me deje caer sobre el césped, la sombra del árbol me ayudaba bastante a conciliar el sueño. Todas me miraron con algo de duda, parecían no creer que me encontraba bien, a pesar de que yo les insistí para que me creyeran. Me frote la sien, quería darme dolor de cabeza. Violeta me vio con bastante preocupación y, como no, bastante timidez. A pesar de que ya llevábamos un año siendo buenas amigas, siempre ha sido bastante introvertida con todos, aun así se veía muy tierna haciendo esa expresión.

—Lizzie, ¿en verdad estas bien? —, resulto cuestionando Iris, también demostraba preocupación, era extraño no verle con su sonrisa típica.

—Si, en verdad estoy bien, solo que fue algo difícil todo lo que toco hacer ayer en la tarde—, improvise una sonrisa, a pesar de que no la alcanzaban a ver, —yo creo que terminarían igual que yo si les tocara hacer un quehacer y luego las tareas

— ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo correcto? —, musito Violeta, casi escondiéndose tras su carpeta de dibujos.

—Sí, es la forma gratuita de compensar el daño a la consola—, pase un mechón tras mi oreja, —no tengo dinero para pagarle y no quiero quedarle mal a Armin

Quedamos en silencio, me volví a levantar y aproveche para darle una mordida al sándwich que había traído para comer en la hora de recreo. Me fije en Rosa, este parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pues nunca metió su palabra durante la conversación. Ni siquiera se encontraba comiendo. De seguro habrá tenido algún inconveniente con Leight, espero no me toque ser mediadora de nuevo, a pesar de que ambos me agradan bastante. El timbre sonó, ya se había acabado el mejor momento del día. Todas se pusieron de pie, fui yo la última, mis movimientos eran bastante lentos y torpes. Demostraba bastante el cansancio.

—Espero que la tarea de literatura haya quedado bien—, dije para mí misma.

—Lizzie—, me detuve y gire, Rosa me estaba llamando. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar justo a mi lado, —quiero saber algo, espero no te moleste

—Eh…si claro, ¿Qué sucede?

—Soy tu mejor amiga, y ya te conozco bastante bien—, pauso unos instantes, —dime la verdad, ¿haces esto para compensar la consola o solo quieres estar cerca de Armin?

— ¡No! ¡No es por eso! —, sentí como me sonroje al instante, como sentía un ardor en mis mejillas y en mis orejas.

— ¿Estas segura? Porque, sin contar el hecho de que tienes la cara sonrojada, apostaría lo que fuera a que no harías este tipo de cosas si fuera otra persona

—Bueno…—, no supe que más responderle, quede bloqueada y no podía ni decir algo sin delatarme. Incline la cabeza hacia abajo, para disimular el sonrojo, —sí, la verdad si siento algo por Armin—, admití entre dientes, —pero no hice esto solo por eso, sino porque en verdad quiero compensar lo de la consola, no miento

—Supongo que hoy harás una nueva tarea en la tarde, ¿cierto?

—Señoritas, disculpen pero el recreo termino, es hora de que entren ya—, interrumpió el profesor Farres. A pesar de tratar de sonar bastante firme, suele sentirse bastante nervioso. Aunque yo, en su posición, estaría igual de nerviosa si tuviera a la directora siguiéndome, como si se preparara para dar un nuevo regaño. Con Rosa cruzamos mirada, de inmediato supe que no me libraría de la conversación.

Por una parte logre sentir un enorme alivio, pues durante las clases el tema dejo de ser tratado. Añadiendo a eso, la tarea había quedado bien. Claro, no era de las que mantenían un gran promedio, pero había logrado aprobar sin inconveniente. Me sentía realmente satisfecha, o al menos así era hasta que llegó la hora de finalizar la clase. Al levantarme de mi asiento, fui empujada con fuerza. Logre tropezarme con la silla, dándome un gran golpe en la rodilla. Vi que todos me rodearon, impresionados con aquel golpe, parecían estar en shock pues no hacían algún movimiento o no reaccionaban. Rosa apareció junto con Kim, tomándome del brazo me ayudaron a levantarme. Una risa burla se escuchó, era imposible no reconocer de quien provenía.

—Amber, esto no es el jardín de niños, ¿te molestaría madurar? —, hablo Kim, bastante molesta. Últimamente entre ambas había bastantes altercados, Kim ya no le tenía mucha paciencia.

—Hey, Kim, relájate—, respondió la mencionada, —vi que Elizabeth estaba muy alegre, no imaginaba que caería mal una pequeña bromita—, me miro de una manera despectiva, tanto fue que me hizo sentir como poca cosa, —¿cierto Elizabeth que no te molesta una pequeña bromita? —, nuevamente soltó una carcajada burlona, esta fue acompaña por las risas de Li. Charlotte parecía no causarle gracia, aun así esa seria mirada no la disipaba nada.

—Eres un fastidio, Amber—, hable, después de unos momentos de estar muda. No se me ocurrió algo más inteligente para defenderme, bien hecho Elizabeth. Esta no pretendía borrar de su rostro esa sonrisa burlona y esa mirada cínica, en verdad quería darle un buen golpe…pero no soy de aquellas que pelean con alguien más. Quede en silencio por un momento. —Gracias chicas por ayudarme—, sin verles a la cara, agradecí entre dientes y salí de ahí. Me sentí ofuscada por unos instantes, hasta que el dolor en la rodilla me hizo aterrizar en la realidad.

—Elizabeth…—, fui llamada desde atrás, me gire en esa misma dirección. Era Armin quien me llamaba, su miraba denotaba preocupación, —vi lo que paso con Amber pero no tuve oportunidad de ayudarte, ¿estás bien?

—Si…estoy bien—, respondí con algo de duda.

—Bueno…—, al instante dejo de mirarme, —si llegas a sentirte mal, no voy a insistirte a que cumplas tu promesa, al menos por hoy

—No te preocupes por mí, Armin. En verdad estoy bien—, intente sonreír. Este volvió a mirarme, sonrió de una forma bastante sutil, causando en mí un ligero sonrojo. Me gustaba mucho verle sonreír, y más de esa forma.

— ¿Entonces vamos?

—Claro, vamos—, respondí entusiasmada.

Pues sí, al responder aquello si logre percibir ese sentimiento de entusiasmo. Creo que el golpe que recibí con la broma de Amber si hizo más daño mental que físico. Estaba feliz de ir a hacer algún quehacer en casa de Armin, considerando que detesto cuando me toca hacer los míos. Oh, vaya. Salimos del instituto, en la acera se encontraba Alexy. Antes que yo pudiera decir algo, vi como Armin puso una cara de molestia al momento en que tomamos por otra dirección. No parecíamos ir a su casa, sin embargo ninguno decía algo al respecto hacia dónde íbamos. ¿Acaso no querían decirme? Porque así parecía. Nos detuvimos en la parada del autobús, me senté en la fría banca de metal pues no me apetecía estar de pie por mi rodilla. Los gemelos seguían sin decir algo al respecto, y Armin no borraba su cara de molestia. La situación se tornaba incomoda, supongo que no hubiese sido mala idea haber exagerado que si me encontraba mal.

—Bien, aquí viene el autobús-, hablo Alexy, rompiendo el silencio después de tanto.

—Eh…pero Alexy…

—Solo espero que esto termine pronto—, me interrumpió Armin de forma brusca.

No logre repetir lo que quería decir pues el autobús ya había llegado, Alexy me cedió el lugar y dejo que subiera de primeras. Por dentro, el mismo no se encontraba lleno de personas, había algunas sillas vacías. Para nuestra suerte, en la parte de atrás había 3 puestos. Intente caminar algo rápido, para poder sentarme y evitar perder el equilibrio si el conductor se ponía en marcha. Me hice hacia la ventana, adoraba sentarme de ese lado. A mi lado se sentó Alexy y, al lado de él, Armin. El conductor continúo con su trayecto.

—Alexy, no entiendo, ¿Por qué estamos tomando esta ruta?

—Porque tenemos que hacer algo importante—, me respondió con una amigable sonrisa. Sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido el gesto que hizo Armin, pareció haber dicho algo con molestia. Preferí no decir más, sentí que podría sobrar un comentario más. Solo me quede esperando a que llegáramos.

[...]

La puertas de vidrio se abrieron automáticamente, el olor a comidas recién preparadas fueron lo primero que nos recibieron. Alexy parecía contento, pero Armin se veía algo frustrado. Y, como no, si estábamos en uno de los sitios favoritos de Alexy…y del que aun no entiendo por qué estamos aquí. Parecía que el centro comercial nunca permanecía vacío, aunque no estaba tan concurrido como los fines de semana, si había bastante gente. Algunos solo visitando y deleitándose con las vitrinas, otros si se encontraban comprando cosas.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque hoy te toca hacer la tarea más odiosa de la semana—, respondió Armin.

— ¿Y eso significa?

—No le hagas caso a mi hermano, Lizzie—, hablo Alexy, —el detesta tener que venir a comprar ropa, así que a mí me encargan el comprársela y él tiene que venir por obligación

—Oh…dime que está bromeando, porque no me creo para nada esa historia

—Alexy tiene razón, detesto comprar ropa y él se hace cargo de eso, porque por mi usaría el dinero para comprar juegos o, al menos, algo de comer

—Ay Armin—, le reproche mientras soltaba una pequeña risa, no me esperaba aquella respuesta de su parte.

Alexy tomo la delantera y nos guio a la tienda, pensé que sería la misma a la que fuimos la primera vez que lo acompañe. Esta resulto siendo mucho más grande que la otra, parecía tener bastantes secciones dentro de la misma. En la entrada estaba la zona de perfumería y maquillaje, los aromas mezclados de los perfumes eran algo irritantes. Demasiadas fragancias para mi gusto. Atravesamos esta zona con algo de rapidez, todo gracias a que Alexy encontró ropa que deseaba comprar. Armin no mostraba mucha alegría respecto al tema; yo, por mi parte, también me encontraba algo atontada por la ropa. Hacía tiempo no iba de compras.

—Vamos, que por aquí está la ropa—, nos avisó Alexy, empezó a adentrarse en la sección.

—Ugh—, se quejó Armin, —vamos, Lizzie, quiero terminar con esto rápido

—Ya voy, ya voy—, proteste cabizbaja y seguí a Armin, realmente quería ir a ver la ropa.

Alexy ya había seleccionado algo de ropa para que Armin se la probara. No era algo realmente excéntrico sino más sutil, muy a su estilo. Le pasó toda la ropa a su hermano e hizo que entrara a uno de los vestier, para que se la pudiera probar. Me quede frente al vestier, esperando a que saliera Armin. Alexy se encontraba ya seleccionando la ropa que compraría, se le notaba una gran emoción al ver cada prenda. No pude evitar sonreír al verle así.

—Bueno, voy a salir entonces—, aviso Armin y abrió la puerta del vestier. No pude evitar quedar boquiabierta al ver a Armin con otro estilo de ropa, a pesar de ser sutil, resaltaba bastante la camisa a cuadros que traía. Ceñía con naturalidad sus brazos y su espalda, haciéndole ver "marcado" cada musculo. —Bueno, ¿qué tal me veo?

—Bi-en, si bien—, trague saliva, no entiendo realmente porque me impacto verlo así, pero me gustaba.

—No suenas muy convencida—, arqueo una ceja ante mi respuesta.

—No, digo sí, sí. Se te ve bien…solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte así de vestido—, solté una risilla nerviosa.

—Supongo que la moda nunca será mi fuerte, tengo que reconocer que Alexy si sabe escogerme ropa—, en eso llego el nombrado, cargaba en sus brazos bastantes camisas y pantalones, o al menos eso alcance a ver, —bueno Alexy, esta será la ropa que me compre este mes

—De acuerdo, me alegro que esta vez sí haya sido rápido que escogieras—, abrió otra de las puertas de los vestier y entro, —Lizzie, ve a escoger algo que quieras de ropa, yo te lo comprare en compensación por acompañarnos

—Ay no, Alexy, ¿lo dices en serio? —, realmente me daba vergüenza que gastara dinero en mí, Alexy siempre tiene esos detalles conmigo. Este asintió, con una sonrisa amistosa, —de acuerdo, escogeré algo entonces

Alexy cerró la puerta y yo me dirigí a la sección de ropa para mujer. Encontraba de todo tipo de ropa, algunos ya muy formales y otros, bueno, diseños de mal gusto. No sé, resultan con diseños que dejan todo a la vista y ya dejan de ser sexys. Seguía adentrándome, pasando por todo tipo de gustos. Realmente no tenía alguno en específico, lo primero que vería seria lo primero que llevaría. Me gire un momento, vi que Armin ya había salido del vestier y parecía buscar algo con la mirada, quizás a mí. Me detuve cuando encontré un vestido, era realmente sencillo pero me termino gustando. Lo busque en mi talla y lo tome sin dudar, luego decidí ya devolverme. Sin embargo, en mi camino de vuelta algo me detuvo nuevamente. Había quedado justamente en la sección de ropa interior, y un conjunto me llamo la atención. No, no era algo bonito o sensual. Se supone era un baby doll, pero la parte que cubría los senos era miniatura. Podía jurar que el mismo solo cubriría los pezones y ya. Lo tome para detallarlo mejor, no me creía realmente que alguien usara ropa así. Por más que sea para esos momentos íntimos, no sé, creo que no los usaría.

—No sabía que esos eran tus gustos, Lizzie—, hablo tras de mi Armin, con un tono de burla. No me había dado cuenta de cuando había llegado.

— ¿Cómo qué no? Sabes que yo soy de ropa muy sencilla—, replique, algo confundida.

—No me refiero al vestido

— ¿Entonces? —, este inclino su cabeza a un lado, justamente la mano en la que sujetaba la ropa interior. Me sonroje de la vergüenza que me dio y lo coloque en su sitio torpemente, —no, no. No malentiendas, lo vi y me pareció ridículo el diseño, es todo—, explique, intentando no verle a la cara, tenía una sonrisa algo pervertida, aun así sin dejar la burla a un lado.

—Si te pareció ridículo el diseño, ¿Por qué lo detallabas con tanta precisión? Parecías no querer encontrarle algo malo—, no supe que responderle, me ponía nerviosa verle esa sonrisa. Si ya de por si se me dificultaba mucho salir con Rosa, todo porque ella siempre quiere que ya compre ropa más sensual, estando frente a Armin era muchísimo peor. —Pero, eso si te voy a decir, tienes mal gusto para la lencería

— ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? Suenas igual a Rosalya

—Sí, lo digo en serio, la idea es dejar todo a la imaginación, no mostrar tanto—, busco otro conjunto del mismo estilo, me causaba curiosidad saber con qué resultaría, vi que tomo un conjunto color rojo y me lo enseño, —este, es mucho más sensual y no hay necesidad de mostrar todo

Mire el conjunto con bastante desconfianza, nuevamente detallaba cada parte del mismo. Tenía una especie de corsé, la parte del sostén estaba adornada con encaje y el panty era sumamente pequeño, solo cubría la parte delantera.

—No está mal pero, Armin, hay un ligerísimo problema

— ¿Qué problema?

—Ese traje nunca lo lograre llenar, digo, el sostén e veces más grande que mi talla…además de la cintura y cadera. Y, para añadir algo más, en la vida usare un traje así

—Todo en la vida tiene solución, se busca tu talla y ya está—, coloco el conjunto en su sitio, — ¿Qué talla eres?

— ¡Armin! No seas atrevido, ¿crees que te diré mi talla? —, le di la espalda, más que molesta me encontraba avergonzada. No sé en qué punto llegamos a tener esta confianza.

—Pues…prácticamente ya vi tu ropa interior, y puedo preguntarle a Rosalya si es el caso

—Agg, ni se te ocurra preguntarle, creo que empeoraría la situación—, hice un puchero y suspire con pesadez, —soy 32B—, respondí en voz baja.

— ¿Esa es talla pequeña, no? —, asentí con la cabeza, este trajo un tercer conjunto. Quede completamente pasmada, —dime que es una broma tonta, ¡esto es un conjunto para una niña pequeña!

—Dijiste que era una talla pequeña, y aquí esta una talla pequeña—, mantenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. A pesar de la vergüenza que me estaba haciendo sentir, y no quería pasar, no pude evitar reír ante eso.

—Eres un tonto, Armin.

— ¡Armin! ¡Lizzie! Vamos a pagar la ropa—, nos llamó Alexy.

Ambos fuimos hasta donde se encontraba, luego fuimos hasta donde se encontraba una de las vendedoras y pasamos toda la ropa. Armin no dejaba de dar referencias sobre la ropa interior que me descubrió viendo, la vendedora nos veía con cara de locos. No pude evitarlo, me daba mucha risa lo que decía. Alexy no ayudaba mucho, a veces le seguía el juego a su hermano. Debo admitirlo, me encantaba pasar el tiempo con ambos. Por momentos, puedo afirmar que no me arrepiento de haber hecho este trato con Armin…

Salimos de la tienda, yo cargaba mi bolsa con el vestido. Alexy cargaba otras 2 bolsas, una de él y la otra de Armin. Fuimos a la plaza de comidas, por petición de Armin. En una mesa vacía nos acomodamos, revise la hora de mi celular, ya faltaban 15 minutos para que fueran las 5 de la tarde. Al parecer, esto sería lo único que haría hoy.

— ¿Alguno quiere un helado? Yo los compro—, propuso Armin después de unos instantes. Alexy negó con la mano.

—Yo si quiero uno, de chocolate si se puede, por favor—, respondí algo tímida.

—De acuerdo, voy por ellos entonces—, y se levantó de la mesa, dejándome a solas con Alexy.

— ¿La pasaste bien hoy, Lizzie? —, pregunto Alexy.

—Sí, la verdad me divierto mucho saliendo con ustedes—, sonreí.

—Me alegra saber eso, no quiero que esta semana sea tan estresante para ti—, me devolvió la sonrisa.

Armin no tardo sino unos minutos en volver con los helados. Lo comía a gusto, ya me estaba comenzando a dar algo de hambre. Le compartí un poco a Alexy, no quería comer frente a él sin al menos ofrecerle un poco. En un momento de descuido, Armin robo un poco de mi helado. Intente hacer lo mismo, pero resulte untándome la nariz con su helado. Ambos gemelos soltaron una carcajada muy contagiosa, pues yo también resulte riendo junto a ellos. Se puede decir que fue la mejor manera de concluir el día.

[…]

Los anaranjados rayos del sol iluminaban la calle, no faltaba mucho para que se concluyera la puesta de sol. Nos encontrábamos en la parada del autobús, esperando el que me llevara a mi casa. Al llegar, me despedí de ambos y subí. Me senté hacia el lado de la ventana, en donde yo podía verlos. Instantes antes de que el autobús arranca, vi como Armin me guiño un ojo mientras sonreía de forma complaciente. Este gesto me confundió bastante y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el autobús arranco. Lo continúe viendo hasta donde la vista me permitio.

* * *

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Y, por si hay dudas, 32B es una talla de sosten. En algunos paises la talla puede tener otra numeración, no se exactamente. ¡Saludos!


	5. Shock emocional

**¡Hola!**

Despues de 2 meses, y un par de días, logre completar este capítulo. La verdad salio muy largo, a comparación de los otros capítulos. Ya en febrero cumple un año esta historia, espero que para esa fecha este cerca a subir los capítulos finales TuT Originalmente, quería dejar este como un regalo de navidad, pero el tiempo no me lo permitio. Así que queda como regalo de año nuevo. Espero, en el 2016, poder continuar con los fics. Intentare continuar el fic de **Mi amada súcubo**, por si no sabian de este, que también es de Corazón de Melón.

Sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, a excepción de mi Oc, pertencen a ChinoMiko.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Shock emocional**

Tarareaba una canción sin prestarle mucha atención como tal, casi como si fuese un impulso involuntario. Tenía mi mente en otro mundo, en otros pensamientos…en otra persona. No podía dejar de recordar aquel gesto de Armin, algo tan sencillo me tiene bastante conmocionada. El autobús me acercaba cada vez más a mi casa, las luces de las calles delataban lo tarde que ya se encontraba. No tenía previsto que esta ruta me iba a demorar tanto. Me levante de mi puesto cuando el autobús se había detenido, ya por fin había logrado llegar. Al bajar del mismo, mis pensamientos se dirigieron a un nuevo tema. Era más que seguro que mis padres ya se encontraban en casa, de seguro preocupados por no saber en dónde me encontraba. Empecé a buscar una excusa creíble, no podía confesarles que me encontraba haciendo…y menos en la casa de un chico.

—Bien, espero que funcione—, dije para mí misma justo en frente de la puerta de mi casa. Abrí y entre. Así como sospeche, encontré a mi mamá con una notoria expresión de preocupación y molestia en su rostro mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados. —Hola…mamá

—Elizabeth, ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

—Disculpa por la tardanza, pero me demore porque tenemos un proyecto escolar y participo de el—, solté la excusa casi sin dudarlo, fue lo más creíble.

— ¿Proyecto? Pero si hace unos días que ingresaron a clases, ¿no es muy pronto para eso? —, su tono de molestia se suavizo un poco.

—Sí, fue lo mismo que dije—, trague saliva, esta parte no había pensado que decir, —pe-pero es algo que se hace cada año, al iniciar clases, y como yo ingrese un mes después, me salte el evento del año pasado

—…—, mi madre guardo silencio, tenía una ceja arqueada. Normalmente era señal de no creer lo que le digo, algo que me logro hacer sentir más nerviosa aun, —si vas a estar en ese proyecto, por favor, llámame y avísame si llegas a tardar. No sabes lo angustiada que estaba de no saber de ti

—Si mamá—, sentí como el alma volvió a mi cuerpo, —igual, disculpa por haberte angustiado así

—Más bien, ve a cambiarte de ropa, ya casi estará la cena—, su tono de voz ya era el normal, si la había logrado tranquilizar. Se fue hacia la cocina, yo me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Al parecer, iba a ser una noche bastante tranquila…

Sentí como los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, ya era un nuevo día. Sin embargo, podía asegurar que sentí que no dormí en toda la noche. Tenía la espalda bastante dolida y unas grandes ojeras delataban mi mala noche. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque había amanecido así. Intente que el baño y un poco de maquillaje ayudaran a cubrir esos detalles, que lograra pasar desapercibida.

—Supongo que, para ciertas cosas, los milagros no existen—, me dije a mi misma al momento de verme al espejo, había fracasado la idea de cubrirme las ojeras, estas aun lograban notarse. —Es mejor que ya vaya hacia el instituto—, había reconocido mi derrota.

Salí sin mucha prisa de la casa. No me apetecía irme en autobús, por alguna razón tenía el ánimo para irme caminando. Atravesé el parque, algunas personas se encontraban haciendo ejercicio. Otros, por su lado, solo estaban dándole un pequeño paseo a sus mascotas. Se sentía un ambiente muy tranquilo, me ayudo a olvidarme de la mala noche que pase. Termine de cruzar el parque, pasando luego por la cafetería. Un poco antes de cruzar la calle vi a Lysandro, este venía acompañado por Rosalya. Normalmente es más frecuente verle con Castiel y, en otras oportunidades, acompañado por Nina. Intente acelerar un poco el paso, para poderles alcanzar. Me detuve unos centímetros detrás de ellos, camine cautelosa y le di un suave empujón a Rosa. Esta se giró asustada en un principio, luego se molestó al ver que había sido yo la responsable.

— ¡No hagas eso! Me diste un gran susto

—Perdona—, intentaba contener la risa, —sabes que me gusta molestarte así—, me gire hacia Lysandro, este parecía no entender la situación, —buenos días, Lysandro

—Buenos días, Lizzie—, sonrió ameno, algo que duro unos segundos, pues ahora expresaba algo de preocupación en su rostro, — ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Por…qué lo preguntas? —, cuestione con desconfianza.

—Pareces tener algo en el rostro—, se acercó a mí, — ¿te sucedió algo en los ojos?

—Es cierto—, continuo Rosa, —y creo que no lo supiste maquillar

—Ah, eso…—, baje la mirada, algo avergonzada, —no dormí en toda la noche, y amanecí con 2 grandes ojeras, se veían terribles

—No creo que tan mal como están ahora—, Rosa empezó a buscar algo en su bolso, —yo te ayudare a cubrirlas mejor, tengo aquí mi estuche de maquillaje—, alce la vista, esta me sonreía amistosamente.

—Gracias Rosa, no quiero que alguien más me vea así

—No hay nada que agradecer, lo mejor es llegar pronto para tener tiempo

Esta retomo el camino. Justo cuando yo iba a hacer lo mismo, note que Lysandro me observaba. No de una forma acosadora o intimidante, más bien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante eso, no podía mantenerme tranquila si alguien me observaba por un largo tiempo.

—Eh, ¿Lysandro? —, le llame con duda. Este reacciono al instante, sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrojadas, —creo que te habías distraído mientras pensabas

—Si…creo que fue eso. Perdona si te incomode—, su tono de voz cambiaba un poco cuando se encontraba avergonzado, —creo que es mejor que ya vayamos al instituto, no quiero que resultemos llegando tarde

Sin esperar alguna respuesta mía, empezó a caminar. Decidí no esperar a quedarme atrás y le alcance el paso, luego ambos alcanzamos a Rosa. En la entrada del instituto nos separamos, Lysandro tomo dirección hacia el sótano. Nosotras 2, en cambio, tomamos dirección hacia uno de los baños del primer piso. Con algo de apuro, Rosa empezó a sacar su estuche de maquillaje. Vi como saco varias bases y algunos rubores, algo que realmente me intimido, pues yo suelo ser muy básica respecto a maquillarme.

—Muy bien, necesito que te quedes quieta mientras limpio tu rostro—, empezó a pasar unos paños húmedos por debajo de mis ojos, en el espejo del baño podía ver como se revelaban las ojeras que tenía, — ¿en serio no dormiste toda la noche? Pareciera que no hubieras dormido 3 noches seguidas

—Me la pase en vela, estaba pensando en muchas cosas

— ¿Cosas?... ¿O en alguien en específico? —, termino de limpiar ambos ojos, me veía terrible, —bien, vamos a aplicar algo de base, el corrector no lograra cubrirlas bien—, unto una pequeña esponjilla con base liquida, daba pequeños toquecitos para cubrir.

—Supongo que ambas—, suspire suavemente, —me siento realmente perdida

—Entiendo—, se detuvo, — ¿ya has hablado con Armin sobre eso?

— ¡¿Armin?! —, me sobresalte un poco, — ¿Po-por qué lo mencionas?

—Es muy evidente lo que sientes, no es necesario que lo niegues—, tomo una brocha y empezó a cubrir donde ya me había aplicado base, —lo que te ayudo a delatarte fue aquel estúpido trato—, rio poco convencida mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿En serio fue muy obvio?

—Claro, una persona normal hubiera decidido pagar la consola con dinero, así sea por cuotas—, termino de usar la brocha y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome de forma autoritaria, aun sin dejar la sonrisa de antes, —tu, en cambio, aceptaste ir a verlo cada tarde y hacer todo lo que él te diga; eso solo lo haría alguien loco

—Creo que nunca lo vi así—, sonreí avergonzada, —en un principio lo hice porque no quería quedar mal con él, pero debo admitir que me gusta pasar tiempo con el así, no se

—No se me haría nada extraño que lo resultes extrañando al final—, guardo todo en su bolso, —listo, ahora sí nadie notara que tienes unas enormes ojeras

Me vi al espejo. Tenía razón, había logrado cubrir bien la imperfección. Justo al momento de quererle agradecer, sonó el timbre. Ya íbamos tarde para entrar a clases y nuestras caras de temor no se hicieron esperar. A pesar de ser clases con el señor Farres, el temor era ser descubiertas en el pasillo. De forma frenética, tomamos nuestros bolsos y nos dirigimos al aula. Sin embargo, pocos metros antes de llegar, recordé que tenía un libro que necesitaba para la clase en mi casillero. Me detuve, Rosa me imito casi que al instante.

—Rosa, ya vuelvo, olvide algo. Entra tú a clases

—De acuerdo, le avisare a Farres que ya entras en unos minutos entonces

—Gracias—, le sonreí y tome dirección contraria al aula. Caminaba a paso rápido, pues no quería ganarme el problema de que estaba corriendo por los pasillos. Me lance hacia el casillero, intentando abrirlo lo más rápido posible. —Bien, aquí está el libro—, me dije aliviada mientras lo guardaba en mi bolso. Justo antes de cerrar el casillero, sentí como una mano se apoyó firmemente sobre mi hombro. Me gire dudosa para ver quien había sido el responsable, algo que podía adivinar sin necesidad de haberme girado. —Buenos días, doña Delanay—, salude nerviosa y con un tono de voz apenas audible.

—Buenos días, señorita Elizabeth—, su tono de molestia no pasaba desapercibido, — ¿Por qué será que siempre la encuentro en los pasillos en las horas de clases? —, no respondí nada ante ello, quede estática, —ya le había advertido que sería castigada si la volvía a encontrar en el pasillo, así que acompáñeme

— ¿Pero y mi clase? —, cuestione de inmediato.

—Hablare con el sr. Farres y le explicare la situación, ya debe imaginar que tendrá una falla en su asistencia

No tuve la oportunidad de responder, pues ya nos encontrábamos en camino hacia mi castigo. Andaba cabizbaja detrás de ella, quería evitar problemas en este nuevo año y ya había acumulado 2 en la misma semana, y uno de ellos aún me tardaba en resolver. Nos detuvimos, sin haberme dado cuenta, habíamos llegado al aula de ciencias. Al momento de ingresar me topé con la sorpresa de que Lysandro se encontraba también. Este estaba sacando algunos implementos que usamos en las clases de química de los estantes. No se veía de buen humor, y quedo sorprendido al verme ahí también.

—Bien, aquí necesito a alumnos que ordenen los utensilios para los experimentos. Lo que están en buen estado los guardan en las cajas que ve de este lado—, me las indico. Eran, por lo menos, una cajas medianas, —los que se encuentren rotos no los guardan sino los dejan en otra mesa, pues estos no se pueden tirar a la basura así como así, ¿le quedo claro?

—Si…señora—, respondí cohibida.

—Bien, espero cumplan su castigo en silencio, volveré en un rato para supervisar como van—, se retiró sin decir más. Suspire aliviada, pues frente a ella suelo contener un poco la respiración por lo nerviosa que me pongo. Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Lysandro, este me recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Supongo que a ti también te descubrieron por los pasillos, ¿cierto?

—Algo así, quede de encontrarme con Castiel en el sótano para ensayar un poco, pero nunca llego. Cuando salí de ahí, la maestra me encontró, creyendo que quería evitar las clases

— ¡Eso no es justo! —, proteste.

—Es difícil convencerla, creo que tú debes saberlo mejor que yo—, rodé los ojos, sonreí resignada, —bueno, mejor continuamos con este castigo, si al menos queremos no perder la siguiente clase y el recreo

Deje mi bolso sobre una de las mesas, junto a este deje el libro que ocasiono el problema. De otro de los estantes empecé a sacar algunos tubos de ensayo y vasos para mezclar, muchos de estos parecía no haber sido usado en años. Algunos, inclusive, desprendían un olor a humedad. Era bastante desagradable. De todo lo que estaba sacando, no mucho podía considerarlo rescatable.

—Por cierto—, hablo Lysandro, después de un rato de silencio entre los 2, —espero no haberte incomodado con mi comentario de esta mañana, no fue algo muy cortes de mi parte

— ¡Ah, no! No te preocupes—, pareció sentirse aliviado, —al contrario, si no me hubieses dicho eso, mas estudiantes me hubieran visto así de mal, y era lo que menos quería—, admití avergonzada, —creo que debería agradecerte por eso—, bromee con esto último, cause que Lysandro sonriera un poco.

—Eh, Lizzie…—, su sonrisa desapareció.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante, sé que este no es el sitio más indicado, pero sé que no tendré otra oportunidad para poder decirlo

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Bien…—, vi cómo se sonrojo, gesto que me hizo sentir nerviosa, —Lizzie, eres una persona maravillosa y cautivadora—, pauso unos segundos, —a pesar de que al momento de conocernos hubo algunos altercados, aprendí a quererte…—, se detuvo, pues escuchamos paso frente al aula. Por unos momentos creíamos que había vuelto doña Delanay, sin embargo nunca entro. De seguro había sido algún estudiante.

—No entiendo porque me dices todo eso—, continúe yo, pues Lysandro no parecía tener la disposición de seguir hablando. Estaba sonrojada, podía sentir el calor en mi rostro. Normalmente no era de las que recibían cumplidos cada día y cuando los recibía, solo sabía sonrojarme y no tenía palabras para responder.

—Seré más directo entonces—, tomo mi mano, esta se veía pequeña en comparación a la de él, —Lizzie, tú me gustas y mucho…eres mi inspiración, eres mi musa al momento de escribir—, me sobresalte ante esto, —hace tiempo que quería decírtelo, quería confesártelo, no podía estar tranquilo ocultando esto que sentía

—Lysandro…

—Espera—, me interrumpió al colocar un dedo sobre mis labios, —creo saber qué es lo que me dirás—, sonrió con tranquilidad, algo que contrasto bastante con el sonrojo de su rostro, —no espero que me des una respuesta justo ahora, porque sé que esto fue inesperado, ni mucho menos te presionare

—Realmente es algo inesperado…

Por segunda vez fui interrumpida, pues justamente volvió doña Delanay junto a 2 estudiantes más. No era muy difícil imaginar el motivo por lo que terminaron siendo descubiertos. Todos nos encontrábamos ordenando en silencio, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar algo frente a ella. El único sonido que, en ocasiones, se escuchaba era el golpe que daban los tubos y vasos al chocar contra otros. Me molestaba la situación, pues quería hablar con Lysandro. Y, al mismo tiempo, sabía que no podría pronunciar más de 3 palabras. Quede en blanco, no sacaba el tema de mi cabeza. Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuánto llevaba ahí en el aula, todos mis acompañantes parecían estar en la misma situación. Sus gestos de molestia lo decían todo.

—Bien, ya pueden detenerse, su castigo ha terminado. Espero no volverlos a encontrar por fuera de clases, o sino el aula de ciencias los espera de nuevo, pues aquí siempre hay algo para ordenar. ¿Me han entendido?

—Si señora—, respondimos a unísono, a regañadientes.

—Ya pueden ir a su recreo, espero pasen un provechoso día de clases

Nadie respondió esto último. Cada quien tomo sus pertenecías y salió del aula. Esperaba salir acompañada de Lysandro, pero no podía verlo. Quería hablar con el cuándo estuviera segura de lo que siento, cuando supiera que es lo que quiero decirle y que no llegue a arruinar nuestra amistad. Intente adelantarme lo más que pude, quería perderlo de vista y, para aprovechar la situación, no encontrarme con mis amigas o los demás compañeros de clase. Lo último que quería era dar explicaciones de lo sucedido. Esquivaba a todo aquel que estuviese en mi camino, realmente no tenía algún rumbo que seguir. Salí del instituto hacia el patio, de ahí tome hacia el gimnasio. Fue una ruta muy similar a la que tome cuando intente huir de Armin. Al estar dentro, decidí sentarme tras las gradas. Abrace mis piernas contra mí y apoye mi frente sobre mis rodillas.

— ¿Lizzie? —, alce mi cabeza al ser nombrada, al girarme, me encontré con Rosalya.

—Hola…

— ¿Qué te sucedió? Te llame en el pasillo, pero pasaste de largo

—Disculpa…es solo que quería estar lejos de todos, necesitaba estar a solas

— ¿Te afecto haber sido castigada? —, cuestiono poco convencida.

—No, la verdad eso es lo de menos—, suspire, fingiendo una sonrisa, —supongo que ya me acostumbre a los castigos—, mi sonrisa desapareció, —Lysandro me confeso que yo le gustaba, y saber eso no me deja pensar, estoy confundida—. Concluí la frase, pues no supe que más decir. Esperaba una respuesta de Rosa, pues usualmente sabe que decirme respecto a los temas de amor. Sin embargo, solo me miro con algo de tristeza, parecía desilusionada, — ¿Sucede algo?

—No…—, hizo una larga pausa, — ¿Qué le respondiste?

—Nada, me dio el tiempo de poder pensar lo que respondería, pues comprendía que había sido muy inesperado—, apreté mis labios, —aun así, fue algo innecesario, pues sé que no podría corresponderlo…pero no sé cómo decirle eso, no quiero dañar nuestra amistad ni quiero hacerlo sentir mal

—Es inevitable que lo hagas sentir mal, todos queremos ser correspondidos, pero no siempre puede ser así—, ambas pausamos, dejando un silencio algo incómodo.

— ¿Tu sabias algo? —, pregunte, después de unos segundos.

—Sí, si sabía—, se sentó a mi lado, —veníamos hablando de eso esta mañana, antes de que nos encontráramos contigo—, giro la mirada a otra dirección, —fui yo quien le motivo a confesarse, pues se sentía bastante agobiado. Era la primera vez que lo había visto así—, suspiro, —supongo que no ha sido de mis mejores ideas

Para muchos estudiantes, Rosalya siempre había sido vista como una persona superficial y vacía. No era del agrado de muchas chicas. Sin embargo yo siempre logre conocer esa parte humana que ella tenía, podía ser impulsiva, pero siempre buscaba ayudar a quienes más quería. De alguna forma me entristecía verla así, rara vez se arrepentía de alguna decisión que tomaba y cuando lo hacía, se dejaba derrotar.

—No lo pienses así, lo hiciste para ayudar a Lysandro—, intente no sonar entristecida, —supongo yo que él entendía el riesgo de confesarme sus sentimientos, no te va a reprochar nada

Rosalya simplemente me sonrió. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, una que me basto para saber que había dicho lo correcto. De vez en cuando, soy yo quien le ayuda a estar mejor.

**[***]**

El timbre había sonado, ya las clases habían terminado por hoy. El tema de Lysandro aun rondaba por mi cabeza, y a él lo había evitado el resto del día. Aunque, por su parte, no se vio la intención de buscarme. Caminaba hacia la salida, ahí esperaría a los gemelos. Poco antes de llegar, una mano me tomo del hombro. Me detuve y me gire, era Alexy.

—Lizzie, creí que no te vería hoy, ¿Dónde has estado? —, su tono de voz denotaba preocupación.

—Bueno, pasaron bastantes cosas, me mantuvieron algo distraída y alejada de todos—, admití avergonzada.

—Lo de distraída siempre ha sido algo tuyo de cada día, no es una novedad

—Como tú digas—, rodé los ojos, —igual, ya nos encontramos, y pasamos la tarde juntos. Ya no tienes nada por que pelear—, dije en tono de broma.

—Vamos entonces, a ver que estúpida tarea te pone a hacer hoy—, dijo poco convencido.

Salimos del edificio, en la calle logre divisar a Armin. Por unos segundos me alegre de verle ahí, hasta que note que no se encontraba solo. Estaba hablando con una chica, aquella con la que padecí bastantes confusiones amorosas en mi antiguo instituto. Me detuve algo brusco, causando algo de sorpresa en Alexy. Laeti se percató de nuestra compañía y me dedico una sonrisa.

—Liz, ¡tiempo sin saber de ti!—, exclamo mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo.

—Hola, Laeti—, fingí una sonrisa. Vi a Armin de reojo, este parecía verme con seriedad, o eso creí.

Laeti continuo hablando con Armin, vi cómo le sonreía coqueta. Y el parecía también sonreírle. Era una extraña escena. Sentía como estábamos sobrando en aquel momento. Baje la mirada, esperando el momento en que ya nos pudiéramos ir. Realmente no sé cuánto tardaron, pero me pareció eterno el tiempo.

— ¡Hey, Lizzie! —, me llamaron, frente a mí se encontraba Armin, — ¿estás bien?

—Eh, si, si—, respondí torpemente, — ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu amiga Laeti intento despedirse de ti, pero no parecías estar escuchando

—Ah…—, la busque con la mirada, está ya no se encontraba, —ando distraída, lo siento

—Eso se nota—, me dio un suave empujón, —espero andes concentrada para la tarea de hoy—¸ sonrió con algo de malicia. Este último gesto me causo bastante desconfianza, tenía miedo de saber que me pondría a hacer hoy. En este punto del juego, ya podía esperar cualquier cosa de Armin.

**[***]**

Alexy abrió la puerta de la casa. Los grandes ventanales de la sala filtraban los rayos del sol, iluminando la habitación y dando una sensación de calidez muy agradable. Deje mi bolso y el saquillo que traía puesto sobre uno de los sillones de la sala. Armin me guio hacia su habitación, yo le seguí. Me encontraba a la expectativa de lo que fuese a pasar hoy. Se adelantó un poco y entro primero a su habitación, a los segundos yo entre. Esperaba que el sitio ya se encontrara en el desorden del primer día, pero para mi sorpresa, aun se mantenía en un perfecto estado.

—Esto sí que es una novedad, pensé que mi trabajo iba a ser en vano

—Procurare mantener en orden mi habitación, todo porque hiciste un buen trabajo—, se acercó a mí, en su mano derecha parecía tener una bolsa de papel bastante grande, me la paso —mira, esto es para ti

—Oh, pues…gracias Ar…—, me percate de como reía con los ojos, a pesar de que su boca solo tenía una sonrisa muy amena. Revise el paquete con algo de rapidez y torpeza, pude sentir como el tono rojizo aparecía en mis mejillas, — ¡No, no y no!

—Lizzie, recuerda nuestro trato…

—Pues sí, lo sé, pero igual no puedo usar esto—, me rasque la cabeza, —es muy penoso, y-y no lo pienso hacer—, me cruce de brazos, intentando no verle. Armin, aun si haber borrado aquella expresión, se inclinó frente a mí y se acercó a mi oreja, sentía su respiración.

—Lo prometiste—, me susurro al oído, causando que me sobresaltara. Luego se retiró.

—Bien, lo hare entonces—, masculle mientras tomaba con fuerza el paquete, — ¿podrías salir de tu habitación en lo que me cambio de ropa?

—Claro, no hay problema—, respondió con un tono de victoria, o al menos eso delataba.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Me senté en la cama, deje salir un profundo suspiro. Nuevamente revise el contenido del paquete, ya con un poco más de cautela. Me quite la blusa y el pantalón que traía junto con los zapatos y las medias, quedando en ropa interior. Del paquete saque un vestido, estilo strapless, negro, algo esponjado en la parte posterior. Me lo coloque, la falda llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo. Saque también un delantal blanco, una pequeña diadema adornada con encaje blanco, unas medias que llegaban a la altura de la falda y un collar negro con encaje. Justo al lado de la cama de Armin encontré un par de zapatos negros de charol, de inmediato supe que también hacían parte del conjunto.

— ¡No puedo creer que me hagas usar esto! —, exclame con fuerza mientras abría la puerta. Armin se encontraba frente a la misma, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—…—, Armin pareció haber quedado inmutado, pues no pronuncio ninguna palabra. Solo me observaba. Moví mi mano frente a él para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Di algo, me preocupas—, sacudió muy suave la cabeza.

—Disculpa, estaba pensando en tonterías—, me sonrió con calidez, —me alegra ver que te quedo el traje, se te ve muy bien

—Gracias—, respondí en un tono de voz muy bajo. —Me imagino que el traje no es lo único que me pondrás a hacer, ¿cierto?

—Exacto, acompáñame—, su semblante cambio y me condujo hacia las escaleras, volviendo al primer piso. Ahí me paso un pequeño plumero. —El día de hoy limpiaras cada adorno y mueble del primer piso, pues aquí se acumula mucho polvo y a mis padres no les agrada mucho eso

—Oh, bien—, suspire resignada, —no suena tan mal la tarea, a comparación de recoger tu ropa

—Esa es la actitud—, me dejo ahí de pie, pues fue a jugar al Mortal Kombat en el Xbox. Mire aquel plumero con desprecio, creo que de los oficios de la casa, el que más odiaba era el limpiar el polvo. Normalmente terminaba con la nariz roja de tanto estornudar.

—Bien, comencemos—, me dije a mi misma. Me dirigí a un pequeño librero que se encontraba en la sala. Era de 3 estantes, los cuales tenían unos pocos libros y algunas figuras de porcelana. Con sumo cuidado empecé a limpiar, intentando levantar lo menos posible de polvo. Detrás de mí sentía el estruendo que causaba el juego, se notaba que lo tenía a bastante volumen. — ¿Es necesario que lo tengas a ese volumen?

—Obviamente—, me gire a verlo, este no despegaba los ojos del televisor.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí burlona. Termine de limpiar aquel librero. Pase, luego, a uno mucho más grande. Se encontraba a espaldas del sofá donde se encontraba Armin. Aquí era donde estaba toda la colección de juegos, se encontraban perfectamente organizados por nombre y tipo de consola en 4 estantes. Ninguno parecía ser una versión barata, era la original. Realmente no había mucho que limpiar, así que pase con algo de rapidez el plumero. Sin embargo, algo me llamo la atención. Habían juegos de PlayStation, quizás de los que más títulos tenia, pues ocupaban toda una estantería completa. Aun así, no había visto que tuviese la consola.

—Oye, Armin—, respondió con un "ujum", — ¿Por qué tienes juegos de PlayStation si no tienes la consola?

—Si la tengo, pero sufrió un accidente la semana pasada y la tuve que arreglar—, justo en eso Armin gano la partida, cerrándola con un fatality de Jade. Vi como sonrió ante eso, fue algo que me dejo "sorprendida", —por alguna razón, he tenido algo de mala suerte con las consolas de Sony en estos días—, me miro acusatorio, —es un gran misterio

—Ya entendí, no tienes que recodármelo—, respondí molesta, dándole la espalda al instante para continuar limpiando. A los segundos se vio interrumpida mi labor, al darme la vuelta, Armin continuaba viéndome. No pude evitar sonrojarme, puesto que no parecía estar haciéndolo inconsciente. —A-Armin, ¿podrías dejar de verme así, por favor?

—Ah—, se sobresaltó un poco y dirigió, con algo de brusquedad, su mirada al televisor, pude notar como un ligero sonrojamiento apareció en su cara, —disculpa—, inicio un nuevo combate.

Decidí no decir más, no parecía estar en la disposición de seguir hablando. Continúe limpiando, pasando de muebles a algunos estantes sobre la pared. La mayoría de ellos tenían algunos adornos en porcelana y unas pequeñas plantas. En una mesa que se encontraba junto a la esclarea había bastantes portarretratos. Todos tenían fotos de la familia. Sin embargo, uno de ellos me llamo la atención. Eran Armin y Alexy cumpliendo 6 años. Ambos gemelos estaban idénticos, por poco era imposible no reconocer quien era quien hasta que apareció una pista para diferenciarlos, uno de los niños traía puesta una camiseta de pacman. Me sentí conmovida, eran muy tiernos de pequeños. Voltee a ver a Armin, ¡como había cambiado! Limpie con cuidado cada portarretrato, dejando a lo último el que tenía en mis manos. Justo en eso bajo Alexy, quien se detuvo a verme con desaprobación.

—Hola—, sonreí algo forzada, mientras movía el plumero.

—Espero no hayas sido obligada a usar ese traje sino que aceptaste por tu lado

—Eh, algo así—, deje de verle y termine de limpiar el polvo.

—Armin, ¿Por qué Lizzie está limpiando el polvo si eso te tocaba hacer a ti?

—Solo será por hoy, el resto de días no le pondré a hacer mis quehaceres, lo prometo—, en ningún momento dejo de ver el juego.

—No sé cómo puedes soportar eso, Lizzie

—No te preocupes—, le dedique una sonrisa, —no es ninguna molestia, prefiero esto a buscar por cielo y tierra el dinero para la PSP

Me abrazo, logrando sentirme reconfortada. Después de eso, subió nuevamente. Continúe limpiando, terminando casi que todos los muebles de la habitación. Deje por último el televisor y el mueble en donde estaban las consolas. Sin interrumpir el juego, empecé a limpiar lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, empezaba a sentir como me observaba Armin. Me sentía intimidada, no podía soportar que me viera por tanto tiempo. Termine de limpiar el televisor y me incline a limpiar las consolas. El juego prácticamente quedo en pausa, el silencio reino en la casa. Detuve la limpieza y le mire, cruzamos miradas en aquel momento. Ninguno decía nada, o al menos, yo no sabía que podría decir. Me puse de pie, con algo de torpeza.

—Bi-bien, Armin, ya termine—, incline la mirada.

—Buen trabajo—, se puso de pie y quedo frente a mí, —muchas gracias

—De nada—, sonreí amena.

—Aunque… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

— ¿Qué favor?

—En la cocina hay 2 bolsas negras, ¿podrías sacarlas a la calle, por favor?

—Sí, seguro—, me sonrió, en señal de agradecimiento.

Fui directo a la cocina, como había dicho, ahí estaban las 2 bolsas. No eran muy grandes, como tal. Las tome y fui rápidamente hacia la puerta. Ahí me detuve, pues recordé que tenía puesto el traje. Me entro un enorme miedo de que alguien me viera así. Justo cuando iba a decirle a Armin sobre ese detalle, me percaté de que ya no estaba en la sala. Al parecer, había terminado de jugar. Sin pensar, abrí la puerta. Como tal, no era muy lejos la calle, allí vi un contenedor de plástico, de seguro era donde dejaban las bolsas. Tome aire y salí, casi que corriendo, a la calle. Deposite ambas bolsas en el contenedor y me devolví a la misma velocidad. Cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella.

Llámenme loca si quieren, pero me sentí bastante observada.

* * *

_Y, hasta aquí, llego el capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado el drama y el misterio que quise meterle, no soy aun experta en estos temas. Procurare que los capítulos mantengan este largo, pues siento que los anteriores quedaron muy cortos. Por cierto, en mi historia, los episodios 26, 27 y 28 del juego **no son tomados en cuenta. **Así que no incluire a Priya ni la emocionante trama del episodio 28 *-*. _

_En el anterior no di spoiler de como se llamaría el capítulo porque, realmente, no tenía ni idea de como llamarlo. El siguiente es **"Mi querida madre".**_

**¡Saludos! ^^**


	6. Mi querida madre

_**¡Hola, queridos lectores!** _

Yo nunca cambio, en serio. Tenía la meta de subir 2 episodios este mes, pero bueno, me afectan un poco los trámites para estudiar. Ah, ya el fic cumplirá un año en febrero, la verdad me he divertido escribiéndolo cada 2 meses. He de advertirles que el fic anda en su punto medio, dando inicio a la parte final. No diré cuantos capítulos faltan para que termine, pero créanme, son pocos. (A menos que haga algún cambio y agregue más). Espero que lo disfruten, agradezco de corazón sus reviews, me animan a seguir continuando esta historia. ^^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de corazón de melón, a excepción de Elizabeth, pertenecen a ChinoMiko.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Mi querida madre.**

Un taconeo retumbaba por los vacíos pasillos a la mañana siguiente. Este no pasaba desapercibido, puesto que no había ni una sola alma que rondara por ahí, a excepción de mí. Suponía que era alguna profesora, o en su defecto, la misma directora; puesto que era bastante temprano para los alumnos, pero la hora común para los profesores. Había decidido llegar diez minutos antes de lo usual. Me encontraba frente a mi casillero, sacaba los libros que iba a necesitar hoy. Quería evitar repetir la situación de ayer. Sentí, de forma repentina, como alguien me tomo del hombro con bastante fuerza y, prácticamente, me hizo dar la vuelta para ver. Vaya sorpresa, era Amber quien se encontraba tras de mí.

—Querida Lizzie, ¿Cómo amaneces? —hablo con total cinismo, ya sabía que esto no me iba a traer algo bueno.

—No es de tu incumbencia Amber —intente retirar su mano pero, sin siquiera haberla tocado, me presiono más. Sentía sus largas uñas clavarse, vaya desventaja tener tan delgado el hombro—. ¡Detente! ¿Quieres atravesarme el hombro?

—Necesitaba que bajaras un poco lo altanera que eres conmigo, pequeña estúpida —dibujo una sonrisa maldadosa, sin perder el aire de superioridad que siempre intenta mostrar ante los demás.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres de mí? —sentí como bajo la presión de sus uñas.

—Simplemente hablar, hace tiempo que no hablamos, ¿verdad? —quito su mano de mi hombro y busco algo entre su bolso, resulto siendo el celular—, ayer vi algo muy interesante, me gustaría saber qué opinas tú.

— ¿Por…que te interesa mi opinión? —desconfiaba completamente de la rubia.

—No sé, tu dime —sonrió victoriosa al mostrarme su celular. Puedo sentir como mi alma abandonaba mi cuerpo, como se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Frente a mí se encontraba una foto, y no cualquiera. Una chica, que portaba un uniforme de maid, se veía cómo iba saliendo de la casa de Armin cargando un par de bolsas. Era yo. ¡Maldición, era yo! La mire completamente aterrada, ¿Cómo había conseguido fotografiarme? —Me encanta que quedes en silencio —guardo su celular, luego poso sus manos sobre sus caderas —. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? El friki tiene su propia sirvienta, y que mejor que la rarita del instituto, Lizzie —aplaudió, en señal de burla.

— ¿Cómo… —Amber coloco su dedo sobre mis labios.

—No me interrumpas, que aún no he terminado —sentía pesado el poder respirar—, debo admitirlo, siento algo de envidia, como ese perdedor pudo conseguirte de sirvienta y yo no, siendo yo quien más la merece —pauso un momento, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello—, vas a ser mi sirvienta también, no me importa si quieres o no.

—Estás loca, Amber.

—Tal vez, pero sé que igual lo harás, ¿o quisieras que esa foto la conocieran todos? No creo que sea bueno para ti, y mucho menos para Armin, pues ambos quedarían en ridículo, ¿no crees? —quede en silencio, le miraba con temor, por más que odie aceptarlo—, bien, mañana empiezas —sonrió, y no era una sonrisa fingida. En verdad estaba satisfecha.

Tenía la mente en blanco, aun no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que me había descubierto con el traje y me lanzo un ataque mucho más fuerte. Nuevamente estaba en medio de sus chantajes. He de admitirlo, con el paso del tiempo, mejoro sus maneras de fastidiarme la vida. Me hacía pasar muy malos ratos, a veces ni yo lograba evitarlos. Trague saliva, estaba completamente nerviosa, tanto que no note en que momento quede a solas. Incline la mirada hacia el suelo. Intente contener las lágrimas, puesto que no quería que nadie me encontrara con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Nuevamente escuche pasos. Por un momento pensé que la bruja se había devuelto, pero me había equivocado, pues eran pasos un poco más pesados. Frente a mi vi un par de zapatos de punta color negros, ya sabía quién podía ser. Me rasque la nariz con el costado del dedo.

— ¿Viste lo que sucedió, Lysandro? —cuestione sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Sí, si lo vi —respondió serio—. Entonces, ¿es cierto? —Asentí con la cabeza, estaba avergonzada—, no sé qué decirte, Lizzie, no es algo que esperaba oír de la nada.

—Por favor, no lo malentiendas —tome aire, pues me sentía algo ahogada, como si hubiese olvidado respirar, vaya nervios traicioneros—. Hago eso porque le estoy pagando una deuda a Armin, y no, no es algo de ámbito sexual y depravado. Para aclarar antes ese punto.

—Entiendo —a pesar de mantenerse serio, respondía con serenidad—. Supongo que no es el mejor momento para hablar lo de ayer.

—No, por el contrario, es de los peores.

Escuche un suspiro de su parte, luego vi como siguió caminando. Aun cargaba con aquella confesión que me había hecho el día de ayer y que yo no había respondido. Y ahora sumo el problema que tengo con Amber. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, dejar todo tirado y refugiarme bajo mis cobijas. No sabía que iba a hacer, me sentía perdida. Sentía que iba a explotar.

[***]

—Así que Amber y Lysandro lo saben.

—Sí, Alexy. Las últimas personas que hubiera querido que se enteraran —me golpee la frente con fuerza. Nos encontrábamos sentados en las escaleras de la entrada, esperando a que Armin apareciera.

Me sentía agobiada, puesto que el tema no dejo de rondar por mi cabeza durante todo el día. Y como no evitarlo, si cada que cruzaba la mirada con Amber esta no dejaba de sonreírme. Detestaba la manera en cómo me sonreía, reflejaba tanta maldad y burla al mismo tiempo. Alexy me tomo del hombro y me acerco hacia él, pues me encontraba algo alejada. Me abrazo de una manera reconfortante, no pude evitar llorar.

—Lizzie, si esto te va a afectar, cancela este trato. Sé que Armin lo entenderá, más si él se vio involucrado —sentí como me acaricio la espalda, como su mano intentaba calmar mi tristeza.

—No, espera —me separe del abrazo. Limpie mis lágrimas con el costado de mi mano—, no quiero cancelar el trato, ya di mi palabra…

— ¿Qué te sucede, Lizzie? —fui interrumpida detrás mío. Al darme la vuelta, vi a Armin. No pudo evitar reflejar preocupación en su rostro.

—Armin, tenemos un problema —respondí brevemente mientras me ponía de pie. Alexy me imito.

Los 3 emprendimos el camino. Narre los sucesos de esta mañana, con algo de calma. Sin embargo decidí modificar el por qué Lysandro se encontraba molesto; Alexy sabía, pero quería que Armin ignorara el hecho de que yo le gustaba a Lysandro. Es más, quería olvidarme del tema por hoy. Ya luego podría solucionar el asunto, al menos, con mis pensamientos claros. El camino se tornó en escuchar mi historia, cualquier otro acontecimiento que haya sucedido en el día paso a un segundo plano, incluso, podría asegurar que a un tercero.

Nos detuvimos frente a un parque, este se encontraba casi que en frente de la casa de los gemelos. Armin pidió que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas. Accedí sin preguntarle la razón y me senté, quedando en medio de ambos.

—Lizzie, la verdad siento que todo esto es mi culpa —hablo Armin, a mi lado derecho, bastante serio.

—No te eches toda la culpa, creo que ambos cometimos el error.

—No trates de aligerarme el sentimiento, fui yo quien propuso la estúpida idea.

—Pues sí, pero era cuestión mía aceptarla o no.

—Esperen, detenga esto y dejen de culparse a sí mismos —interfirió Alexy, poniéndose de pie frente a ambos—. Puede que ambos tenga parte de culpa, pero ahora necesitan es buscar una solución, o Amber tomará represalias contra Lizzie.

—Tienes razón —continuo Armin. Se giró a verme, a pesar de no sonreír, en su mirada podía notar que se encontraba un poco más calmado. Tomo mi mano, con algo de delicadeza y la aprisiono entre las suyas—. Prometo que encontrare una forma de eliminar la foto, no quiero que Amber se aproveche de ti.

—Gracias Armin —respondí con suavidad y de manera pausada.

Alexy me dedico una sutil sonrisa, dio la vuelta y continúo con el camino hacia su casa. Quería seguirlo, pero algo me detuvo al instante. Algo que, en realidad, no me había percatado antes: Armin continuaba sosteniendo mi mano entre las suyas. Quizás, por estar hablando, no lo había notado. Al instante me sonroje, pues podía sentir la calidez de su piel y como lograba cubrir mi pequeña mano sin tener la necesidad de estrujarla. Quería pedirle que me soltara, sin embargo, con haberle dirigido la mirada quede muda. Fue una extraña sensación, como si nuestras miradas se hubiesen conectado, no hubo necesidad de que me lo dijera: **_No quería soltar mi mano_**.

—Armin… —mi voz se silenció, algo similar a lo que sucede en los sueños. En que, por más que grites, no sale ni un solo sonido. _¿En verdad esto era real? _

Poso su mano derecha sobre mi mejilla. Vi como su rostro se acercaba al mío, como sus ojos se entrecerraban. El sonrojo de mis mejillas aumento, pues sentía como emanaban calor, inclusive había llegado a parar a mis orejas. Me incline un poco, intentando acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba. Cerré mis ojos lentamente, ahogue un suspiro. Mi corazón se encontraba bastante acelerado, parecía querer escapar de mi pecho. Inclusive, puede que el alcanzará a oír como latía de fuerte. Nuestras respiraciones se entrecortaron. Sentí como sus labios rozaban con los míos.

— ¡Armin! ¡Armin! —el nombrado se separó al instante. Abrí los ojos unos segundos después al ya no sentir a Armin cerca, se encontraba de pie y dándome la espalda.

Suspire suavemente, sentía aun acelerado el corazón. No sabía reamente porque se había dado esta situación, me estaba dejando llevar. Veía, desde atrás, como Armin movía sus manos. Realmente no entendía él porque estaba haciendo eso.

—Eh, Lizzie —se dio la vuelta, note que se encontraba algo sonrojado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —respondí sin verle a los ojos.

—Vamos a mi casa, mi mamá me estaba llamando —respondió con algo de molestia. Abrí los ojos como platos, fue algo que no espere escuchar.

Me levante de la banca y ambos emprendimos camino. A lo lejos pude ver a alguien en la entrada, tal cual, era la mamá de Armin. De inmediato una duda rondo por mi cabeza en ese momento: _¿habrá visto algo?_ Cruzamos la calle, note como la mujer me sonreía con calidez, por algún motivo fue algo que me hizo reafirmar la duda.

—Creí que te habías perdido en el camino, hijo —esbozo una sonrisa a la vez que lo veía con resignación.

—Alguien me detuvo un poco —no pudo evitar mirarme, sonriéndome de lado. Mire a otra dirección, quería evitar sonrojarme—, es una sorpresa verte a esta hora, ¿sucedió algo en el trabajo?

—Algo así, cambiaron la hora de la reunión, así que me iré a la oficina a las cuatro.

—Oh, entiendo. Me imagino que tuviste el día para descansar —sonrió Armin.

—Sí, y quería aprovechar para almorzar con mis 2 hijos. Sin embargo —dirigió la mirada hacia mí, sonriéndome amablemente—, no espere que vinieran acompáñanos. Buenas tardes, Elizabeth.

—Buenas tardes, espero no ser inoportuna.

—No te preocupes por eso —se quedó viéndome por unos segundos, en silencio—. De casualidad, ¿comiste algo antes de venir aquí?

—No, salimos del instituto, directo a la casa —Armin resulto respondiendo por mí. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Siendo así, ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros?

—Ah no, no —negué con las manos, bastante avergonzada—. No se preocupe, realmente no quiero incomodarles.

—Lo que te digo, no hay problema. Normalmente hacemos una porción más de comida, por si se presenta una situación así —me tranquilizo, de cierta forma, tenía una voz melodiosa.

—Está bien, almorzare con ustedes —acepte, un tanto resignada. Si me daba vergüenza aceptar una invitación así, me daría mucha más vergüenza el poder negarla a la cara.

—Bien, entonces entren, los esperare en el comedor.

Ingrese primero a la casa, esta se encontraba invadida por el aroma de la comida, debo admitir que el olor era exquisito. En días anteriores no había tenido la oportunidad de almorzar con los gemelos, por mera decisión mía. La puerta se cerró segundos después de que Armin ingreso. Deje mis cosas sobre una de las sillas, Armin las dejó en el sofá en donde se encontraba jugando ayer. Vi como su madre tomo dirección hacia la cocina, dejándonos a solas. Esperaba algún comentario recurrente de parte de Armin, sin embargo, solo se encontraba viéndome. Parecía confundido. Aunque dudo que estuviese más confundido de lo que yo estaba. Nuevas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, pero sobre todo una: _¿Acaso el también siente algo por mi o solo nos dejamos llevar?_

—Creo que es mejor ir ya al comedor —y me dio la espalda. Vaya forma de romper el silencio.

—Sí, claro.

Tomo la delantera y me guio hasta el lugar. Vaya sorpresa, el sitio era igual de elegante que la sala. De una decoración sobria, había un sencillo comedor rectangular de 6 puestos. Un adorno de madera en el centro y un largo cuadro abstracto. En la mesa había 4 platos servidos, en 2 de los puestos se encontraban Alexy y su madre, con Armin tomamos los nuestros.

—Bien, Elizabeth, espero sea de tu agrado.

—Muchas gracias —probé un bocado, eran raviolis en salsa napolitana—, están muy deliciosos.

—Me alegro que te gusten —me dedico una sonrisa, luego empezó a comer igualmente—. Armin, por cierto, ¿creen terminar el proyecto esta tarde?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestiono.

—Al proyecto de la clase de biología, Alexy me lo comento cuando llego, que por eso está aquí Elizabeth —ambos miramos, al mismo tiempo, a Alexy. Nos sonreía de manera complaciente, no espere que hubiese inventado esa historia.

—Ah sí, ya lo recordé —rodé los ojos, tenía miedo de que Armin dejara descubrir la mentira—. Supongo que a las 6 de la tarde ya tendremos todo terminado.

—Eso espero, no quiero llegar y encontrarlos a las 8 de la noche con el proyecto iniciado —miro, de forma amenazante a Armin, sin embargo se denotaba que hablaba en broma. Yo simplemente asentí.

Continuamos comiendo en silencio. A los pocos segundos, Alexy empezó a contar que más habían hecho el día de hoy. Algunos regaños que gano Armin por estar jugando en clase, el los tomo a modo de burla. Sin embargo yo, aun con los chistes y risas, logre recordar lo sucedido con Amber. Puede que Armin me haya prometido hacer algo, pero no dejo de sentirme insegura.

[***]

—Muchas gracias por la comida —agradecí mientras me levantaba de la mesa, tome mi plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

—No hay nada que agradecer, lo mejor es que inicien ya con el dichoso trabajo.

—Si, por supuesto —sonreí algo tímida.

Salí de la habitación, directo hacia la cocina. Deje el plato sobre el mesón que había allí. A los segundos, apareció Alexy detrás de mí y dejo el plato en el mismo lugar que yo. Nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente, hasta que el dibujo una sonrisa.

—Creo que debo agradecerte por aquella mentirita —admití.

—No estoy de acuerdo con que continúes este trato, y me molesto que quisieras continuarlo a pesar de lo que sucede —se cruzó de brazos, mirándome con desaprobación—, sin embargo, no es motivo para que mi mamá se entere de lo que vienes a hacer, no quiero causarte un problema más.

—Gracias, Alexy —me lance a abrazarlo, bastante emocionada y conmovida. Sabía que podía siempre contar con él. Y, más que agradecérselo, debía compensarle todo lo que hacía por mí.

—Mejor ve subiendo, ya en un rato nos quedaremos los tres —nos separamos del abrazo y salí de la cocina, él se quedó allí.

La cocina tenía 2 salidas: una que conducía a la sala y otra la comedor. Decidí tomar la del comedor, para ver si Armin ya había terminado de almorzar.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? —cuestiono Armin, desde el comedor, haciendo que me detuviera de repente.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Armin. Elizabeth siempre me agrado, a pesar de haberla cocido el día de la obra nada más; sería muy grosero de mi parte comer frente a ella, y más si no había comido —respondió su madre.

—Pero no actúas así cuando te menciono a Laeti.

— ¿Laeti? ¿Por qué la menciona? —musite, algo preocupada.

—Sabes que ella no es de mi agrado, ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de conocerla formalmente —pauso. Sonó algo molesta al responder esto, me preocupo un poco más—. Hoy, por lo menos, llamo 3 veces a la casa. Le insistí que te encontrabas estudiando, pero pareció no créeme. Se nota que le interesas bastante.

—Ella es solo una amiga, y aunque no lo creas, es buena amiga de Elizabeth —respondió Armin.

—Vaya amiga, pero en verdad, no siento que sea alguien completamente honesta. Llámalo instinto maternal si quieres.

El comedor quedo en silencio, y yo aún me encontraba perpleja ante lo que escuche. Sabía que a Laeti le gustaba Armin, no era noticia nueva. Sin embargo, nunca imagine que le gustara tanto. Jamás había insistido tanto con un chico que le gustaba. Eso me preocupaba bastante.

—Espero que a ti no te guste ella —continuo hablando su madre.

— ¿Habría algún problema si ella me gustara? —sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba al haber oído eso, pues puedo asegurar que sentí a Armin algo molesto.

—Si te gustara, ¿Por qué ibas a besar a Elizabeth? —aquel estrujamiento paso a ser un nudo en mi garganta, sentía que mi corazón latía fuertemente. Entonces si nos había visto.

—Sabía que esa interrupción no había sido casual —concluyo Armin.

No me quede a escuchar más, sabía que no iba a soportar más revelaciones. Mi cabeza iba a explotar, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados en este momento. Cada uno me confundía mucho más que el otro. Me devolví a la cocina y salí por el otro lado, resultando en la sala. Tome mis cosas y subí con rapidez, y algo de torpeza, las escaleras. Entre a la habitación de Armin, deje todo sobre la cama y me senté en el borde, dando la espalda a la puerta. Apretaba mis puños sobre mis piernas, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando el llegara. Sentía como quería llorar, era grande la necesidad de explotar en llanto. Creo que había acumulado muchos sentimientos y no había podido expresarlos.

—Lizzie.

Me di la vuelta, Armin se encontraba ahí. Quería llorar, en verdad, pero también quería irme pronto a mi casa. Si hacia una escena de drama, me complicaría más las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿Qué haremos hoy? —fingí una sonrisa.

—Bueno, la historia de Alexy no es del todo falsa, si tengo que hacer un proyecto porque me fue mal en uno de los trabajos de la clase de química.

— ¿De qué va el trabajo?

—Debo hacer un ensayo sobre la historia de la química, sin embargo siempre he sido malo al momento de redactar, Alexy me suele ayudar con eso. Pero hoy anda ocupado, así que tú serás quien me ayude con eso.

—Bueno, al menos no es algo que me toque usar el traje —sonreí poco convencida—. Pero, ¿tendré que hacer eso sola?

—Tienes que usar el traje, no vas a escapar de eso tan fácil —me sonrió maliciosamente.

—No lo usare mientras tu mamá este aquí.

—Ella ya se fue, tuvo que salir antes. Me pidió que te diera saludos, y que si le perdonabas el no haberse despedido de una forma más formal.

—Después de haberme invitado a almorzar, no es necesario que me pida disculpas, en verdad —Armin rodo los ojos. En otra situacion, no hubiera entendido por qué hizo eso

—Y, con la otra pregunta, yo debo hacer la tarea de algebra y de literatura.

—Entiendo. En fin, entonces iré a colocarme el traje —respondí con poco interés.

Me levante de la cama y saque, del armario, la bolsa donde estaba el traje ayer. Había quedado con Armin de que el traje no me lo llevaría a mi casa, puesto que no quería correr con el riesgo de que me lo descubrieran. Salió de su habitación, dejándome la privacidad para cambiarme de ropa. Era extraño estar en la misma situación de ayer, pero sentirme completamente vacía. Nunca espere que me fuese a afectar el tema así. ¿Acaso era porque me gustaba tanto Armin? Ni yo conocía mis propios sentimientos. Vaya desdicha.

Abrí la puerta en cuestión de minutos. Armin me recibió con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me hubiera quejado ante ese gesto, sin embargo estaba enmudecida. Sonreía amenamente, a pesar de que eso no era lo que en verdad sentía.

—Bien, entonces comencemos con tu trabajo —suspire.

—De acuerdo, tú puedes acomodarte en el escritorio. Yo hare la tarea en mi cama —propuso. Asentí con la cabeza.

Sin decir más, Armin empezó a retirar algunas cosas de la mesa. A pesar de que la habitación se mantenía en orden, al parecer el escritorio estaba exento de eso. Me senté en la silla, era realmente cómoda. Encendió el computador, de fondo de pantalla tenía un diseño de Alice Madness Returns. Abrió un documento de texto, este no pasaba de una página completa.

— ¿¡Solo lograste escribir una página!? —cuestione, bastante sorprendida.

—Lo que te digo, no soy realmente bueno al momento de redactar. Creo que abrevio demasiado las ideas.

— ¿Te dieron un mínimo de hojas que debes entregar? —de cierta forma, empezaba a preocuparme el futuro incierto de este trabajo.

—Sí, deben ser más de 7 hojas.

—Bueno, no es tampoco mucho, sé que lograré hacerte un buen trabajo.

—Gracias, Lizzie. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en preguntarme.

Moví mis muñecas, estas traquearon un poco. Empecé a leer el trabajo, en verdad que Armin si resumía mucho sus ideas. Busque algunas referencias en internet, realmente me había dejado muy complicado el trabajo. Procuraba concentrarme, sin embargo mi mente me traicionaba y algunos fragmentos de los sucesos de hoy se colaban por mi mente. En ocasiones, incluso, resultaba escribiendo mis pensamientos. Era bastante frustrante mi situación, lo que menos quería era que el supiera lo mal que estaba. No lograba escribir fluidamente, a veces perdía la idea de lo que escribía. Armin, en ocasiones, me hablaba algo o hacia algún comentario tonto, esperando que yo me riera. Sin embargo, resultaba respondiéndole con monosílabos. "_Si_", "_No_", "_Ajam_"… eran algunos de esos monosílabos.

El tiempo transcurría rápidamente, las hojas en aquel documento también; lo que comenzó como un trabajo de ideas sencillas se convirtió en una justificación redactada y con citaciones. Quizás falle en ciertas clases, pero en lo que se refería a escribir, debía admitir que tenía el don para redactar. Pase el mínimo de hojas, dejando aquel ensayo con más de 10 hojas. Tarde 2 horas exactamente, pero me sentía bastante satisfecha con mi trabajo.

—Bien, Armin —me di la vuelta, el continuaba estudiando en la cama—. Termine ya el ensayo.

— ¿En serio? Fue bastante rápido —se levantó con rapidez y se acercó a mi lado. Le enseñe todo lo que había escrito, me sonrió—. Me has salvado de un problema enorme, en verdad que te lo agradezco, Lizzie.

—Espero que te vaya bien con el trabajo, que mi esfuerzo no sea en vano —bromee.

—Sería injusto que no te lo reconociera, me asegurare de que logre una buena calificación.

Sonreí, después de esas horas de seriedad. Iba a guardar el archivo pero Armin, de manera sorpresiva, tomo el mouse. Al parecer no se había fijado que yo lo estaba usando antes. Mi mano quedo bajo la suya, ambos detuvimos lo que íbamos a hacer. Empecé a sentirme nerviosa y, en medio de un pensamiento repentino, saque la mano con fuerza. Armin la levanto del susto, el mouse se tambaleó sobre la madera. Me levante de la silla y tome mi ropa, junto a mi mochila. Sin dirigirle la mirada, salí de la habitación y me encerré en el baño para cambiarme de ropa.

— ¡Lizzie! ¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono Armin, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—No me hagas caso, tengo que volver a mí casa pronto, es todo —respondí, de la forma más cortante y fría.

Guarde el traje de maid en la bolsa y abrí la puerta. Armin se encontraba ahí, confundido. Le entregue la bolsa y baje corriendo al primer piso. Al acercarme a la puerta, explote en llanto. No podía seguir reprimiendo mis sentimientos, estaba realmente mal. Escuchaba a Armin llamándome, pero el llanto me tenía bastante aturdida. Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta con fuerza, fui corriendo hacia la parada del autobús. No tenía el ánimo de ir caminando.

Quizás parezca que me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, pero, ¿Cómo podría sentirme mejor con lo que me sucedía? Amber encontró la forma de hacerme la vida imposible, literalmente le rompí el corazón a Lysandro, me gusta Armin…pero hay una posibilidad de que le guste Laeti. Y sin embargo, intento besarme. Me estaba doliendo la cabeza, sentía como se me dificultaba el respirar.

Estaba dolida.

* * *

**...**

_Espero no haber roto esperanzas, sueños e ilusiones con este capítulo (bueno, en realidad si). Por alguna razón me metí mucho en el papel de Elizabeth, anduve bastante baja de ánimos. Fue terrible xD_

_Empezo el drama en mi historia, y el siguiente capítulo no se salvará._

**Próximo capítulo: Game Over.**


	7. Game Over

**¡Hola!**

Por Arceus, pensé que nunca terminaría este capítulo, pero aquí está. Ya saben, estoy escribiendo desde celular, por eso me es mas tardío actualizar. Vamos por la mitad de esta historia, aunque ya voy para 2 años escribiendola. Espero sea de su agrado ^^

**Capítulo 7. Game Over **

La mañana se había tornado fría, una suave cortina de lluvia nos acompañó en las primeras horas de clase. Por primera vez me encontraba prestando atención a lo que nos explicaba el sr. Farres. Agradecía el hecho de haber escogido un tema de historia que siempre me gustó: las guerras mundiales. Tomaba apuntes, mi vista se concentraba en la pizarra y en Farres. Sin embargo, me sentía observada, alguien no me quitaba la vista de encima y no podía decir con exactitud quien sería. Para comenzar, hoy llegue y a nadie salude, no tenia el ánimo de decir "Hola", así que cualquiera de mis amigos podía ser quien me estuviese observando, ya sea en señal de preocupación o molestia. Pero, si soy un poco más específica, puedo sospechar de 4 personas que me podrían estar observando: Armin, Alexy, Lysandro y la bruja de Amber. Se que Amber me va a dar alguna odiosa tarea para fastidiarme. Sé que Lysandro puede que quiera hablar conmigo o simplemente no hacer nada. Y los gemelos, se que van a buscar una respuesta ante mi actitud de ayer. Pero lo último que quería hacer era hablar. De por si que intenté convencer a mí mamá para que me dejara faltar, pero fue en vano.

—Bien, la próxima semana habrá un examen, así que les recomiendo que repasen lo visto en las ultimas 2 clases —anotó unas fechas en el pizarrón—, sin embargo, para este examen necesito que hagan un ensayo. Si no lo realizan, no podré permitirles que presenten el examen —un cuchicheo se presentó en todo el salón.

Sentí un enorme ardor en la boca del estómago, como si acababa de comer algo realmente picante. Ya me encontraba preparándome psicológicamente ante la realidad de que Amber iba a obligarme que yo hiciera su ensayo. Es más, sabía que esa bruja sería tan descarada de pedirme que la dejará copiar de las respuestas del examen.

—Pero, señor Farres —alzó la voz Karla, interrumpiendo las quejas de los demás y despertandome de mis pensamientos, parecía sentirla aún más irritante que de costumbre—, no me parece justo que tengamos que hacer un ensayo extra para el examen, su clase no es la única en que nos ha dejado tarea de más.

Debía admitirlo, había dicho algo que podría ayudarme sin saberlo. Hubiera hasta felicitado la maravillosa idea sino fuera por el hecho de que actuó en beneficio de Amber, pues la rubia le sonreía con orgullo y satisfacción. Pobre, si supiera que solo es un títere para ella.

—Disculpe señorita Karla, pero no fue decisión mía—respondió Farrés, algo nervioso—, fue una orden que dio el consejo académico, esta no va a ser la única clase en la que les pedirán algún trabajo extra para presentar sus exámenes.

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi estomago. Ya sabía que no sólo un trabajo me iba a poner a hacer esa bruja. Vaya suerte la mía. El timbre sonó de manera estrepitosa, o al menos así lo sentí, pues logró sobresaltarme fácilmente.

—Bien, pueden retirarse por hoy, recuerden entonces sus ensayos para la próxima clase —se dio la vuelta y empezó a borrar lo escrito en el pizarrón.

Todos los demás empezaron a recoger sus cosas, algunos hablaban sobre el trabajo y otros sobre temas aleatorios. Procuraba guardar mis cosas rápidamente, pero lo resulte haciendo con torpeza. Tome mi mochila y busque salir del salón. Justo cuando cruce la puerta, una mano se apoyo sobre mi hombro, deteniendome casi que al instante. Reconocí con facilidad de quien se trataba, pues sentía como sus largas uñas de arpía se clavaban sobre mi ropa.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Cuál es tu prisa de irte? No hemos hablado del trabajo —me soltó el hombro y paso su brazo por detrás de mí cuello—, vamos a caminar, que aquí hay muchos entrometidos.

Sin esperar respuesta o protesta de mi parte, me dio un empujón y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo. Quiénes conocían mi historial de problemas en el Sweet Amoris con Amber fueron los primeros en vernos de forma extrañada. Y no los culpaba por ello.

—Bien, ya debes saber que te toca hacerme dichos ensayos, porque estaré muy ocupada haciendo compras —no respondí nada ante eso, ya me había imaginado que me diría algo así—, ah, cierto, también tienes que dejarme copiar en cada examen. Necesito mantener un promedio alto.

—¿¡Qué!? —abrí los ojos como platos—, Amber, eso no era parte del trato, solo era ayudarte con las tareas.

La rubia soltó una carcajada llena de burla, separándose de mi por unos instantes. Había reaccionado como si le hubiera contado algún chiste. Retomo la compostura de antes y suspiro, conteniendo la risa.

—Ay, mi pequeña y estúpida ingenua, ¿Quién dijo que ese era nuestro trato? —me pellizco la mejilla—, te dije que vas a ser mi sirvienta, así que perfectamente podría decirte que fueras a mí casa y la asearas, pero prefiero que hagas mis tareas y me ahorro ese estrés y pérdida de tiempo.

En aquel momento quería olvidarme del motivo por el que aceptaba esa humillación. Quería olvidar el hecho de que sabía que podía librarme de esa situación, con alguna solución diferente,si lo pensaba detalladamente. Quería darle un golpe en la cara a Amber y borrarle esa cínica sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Quería hacer muchas cosas, pero solo pude decir:

—Entonces serán los exámenes y los ensayos, ¿verdad? —cuestioné, con la voz quebrada.

—Bien, así me gusta —sonrió con satisfacción—, y espero que sean buenos trabajos, recuerda que no sólo está en juego tu dignidad sino la del friki.

Sin decir más, Amber se fue. Quede en medio del pasillo, envuelta entre los murmullos y las charlas de los estudiantes. Sin embargo yo sentía que todos hablaban de mi, que todos conocían el motivo por el que Amber me estaba chantajeando. Como si todos fueran cómplices. El tema me estaba sugestionando horriblemente.

—¡Hey Elizabeth! —gritaron a mi lado, logrando sobresaltarme y girandome hacia quien me llamaba. Resulto ser Peggy, quien sabe hacía cuanto había llegado.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestioné con un tono neutral.

—He estado llamandote un rato y no respondías —me miró con desapruebo.

—Disculpa, estaba distraída.

—Normalmente siempre estas así. En fin —busco algo en su bolso y lo saco, era una pequeña grabadora negra—, sé que contigo tendré una buena noticia, así que cuenta porque tan cercana a Amber —apunto la grabadora hacia mí.

—N-no se a que te refieres —mi voz tembló, ya me esperaba que Peggy empezaría a curosear.

—Si, como no. Salen del salón como si fueran las mejores amigas y así mismo se van caminando por el pasillo —sentí como se me enfriaban las manos, me daba miedo que ella supiera de más—, habla más bien, para terminar rápido.

—Hablo en serio, no se a que te refieres —intenté hablar con firmeza, aunque por dentro sentía que me iba a derrumbar en cualquier momento.

—Umh —me miró de forma detallada. Luego se dispuso a guardar la grabadora —, pues supongo que perderé el tiempo preguntándote, ya averiguaré que es lo que en verdad sucede y bien lo sabes —aquello no ne daba buena espina, es cierto que Peggy ahora lograba conseguir la verdadera historia en lo que investigara—, incluso, podré saber cual es tu asuntillo con Armin.

—¿Asun-tillo? —cuestione más por miedo que por curiosidad.

—De eso si bien sabes, Elizabeth —sonrió confiada—, o más bien, todos sabemos. Esa cercanía de ustedes parece tener material de novela, incluso contando con la amiguita que lo visita en la tarde —al escuchar esto, no pude evitar sentir un vacío en mi estomago, obviamente se refería a Laeti—, ¿no quieres aclarar algo de esto o también debo hacerme cargo yo?

Respiraba entrecortada, sentía como las manos me sudaban frío. La situación se me estaba saliendo de las manos, si antes no tenía soluciones claras, ahora no sabia que podía hacer. Me pasé varios mechones de cabello hacia atrás con fuerza y, sin pensar, grité:

—Peggy, ¡deja de meterte en mi vida y convertirla en otra aburrida noticia! —sentía como se me humedecian los ojos, supongo que ya estaba a poco de rebasar mi límite—, ¡Déjame en paz!

Peggy pareció quedar impactada ante mi reacción, puesto que no decía nada, pero tampoco parecía querer enojarse o burlarse. Sin embargo, esto para mi quedó en segundo plano, puesto que note que los demás estudiantes nos observaban. Lo que temía que pasará, sucedió por mi culpa. Empecé a sentirme hiperventilada, necesitaba salir de la multitud de ojos que parecían saber que sucedía. Sin decir nada, salí corriendo sin rumbo. Recorrí el pasillo, lo sentía bastante largo y eterno de finalizar. Ya no me importaba si algún profesor me viera correr, ya no me importaba si iba a ser castigada. Llegue al final del pasillo que conducía al patio, al gimansio y al club de jardinería, este tenía la puerta cerrada a causa de la lluvia. En este momento ya no me importaba nada de lo que me sucediera, quite la tranca de la puerta y salí.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, no parecía querer disiparse muy pronto. Habían bastantes charcos formados en el asfalto del patio, casi no había zonas secas para pasar. Me abrazaba con fuerza, pues el frío era bastante penetrante.

—_Lo mejor será ir al gimnasio._

Nuevamente salí corriendo en dirección hacia el edificio. No era muy lejos desde el edificio del instituto. Sin embargo, la lluvia logró mojarme considerablemente. Abrí una de las puertas del gimnasio sin problema, temía que las mismas estuvieran aseguradas.

Dentro, las luces se encontraban encendidas. De seguro el equipo se encontraba practicando. Me senté sobre las gradas, abrazando mis piernas contra mí y apoyando mi frente sobre las rodillas, me alegraba tener pantalón en ese momento, porque con una falda era complicada la posición. Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar salir de mis ojos, sentía como estos sentimientos me ahogaban. Todo se convirtió en un fuerte tornado, que arrasaba mi interior. Deseaba no haber cometido aquella tontería en primer lugar, me sentía tan tonta de haber aceptado pagar así, en vez de haber ahorrado. Quizas ahora todo estaria tranquilo en mi vida. Sollocé, temblando un poco por el frío que sentía.

—Entonces, ¿vienes a unirte al club de baloncesto? —aquella pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos al instante, alce la cabeza y, frente a mi, se encontraba Dajan. Me sonreía amistosamente—, ha pasado bastante tiempo, Elizabeth.

Cuando ingresé al instituto, la directora me había obligado a unirme a alguno de los clubes disponibles. Había escogido el del baloncesto porque las flores no eran de mi agrado. Sin embargo, el deporte tampoco lo era, así que abandoné el club a la semana siguiente. Dajan me insistía, a modo de broma, que cuando volvería a unirme. Pero de unos meses hacia acá, no lo había vuelto a ver. Hasta ahora.

—Hola Dajan —le sonreí por unas milésimas de segundo, mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, si que ha pasado tiempo, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, entrenando duro en todo momento que pueda y ayudando al equipo de baloncesto —se sentó en una de las gradas bajas—, y tú, ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues... —en ese instante dude si contarle lo que sucedía, Dajan me agradaba bastante, pero éramos conocidos nada más—, bien. Nada fuera de lo usual.

—Elizabeth, nadie llora estando bien —me sonrió, de una manera bastante reconfortante—, yo paso mucho tiempo en el gimnasio, y he estado esas veces que vienes a llorar aquí. En especial esta semana.

—Oh —sentí como mis mejillas se tornaron rojas—, debo parecer una niñita chillona que solo sabe resolver sus problemas llorando.

—Todos tenemos derecho a llorar, y eso no nos hace débiles. No te sientas mal por eso. Lo importante es que logres salir adelante —pauso un instante—, además, creo que exageras un poco con decir que resuelves todo llorando. Eres de las personas de la que oigo hablar en el instituto.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando sucedió lo de la tal Debrah y la forma en que la hiciste descubrir, nadie mencionó que lograste eso a punta de lágrimas —se levantó de la grada y fue hacia una de las banquetas donde se sentaba el equipo, ahí se encontraba un bolso deportivo. Vi que saco algo de ahí y volvió hacia mi. —Usa esto, la necesitas. Y no te preocupes, esta limpia —me paso una toalla blanca enrollada, se notaba que era bastante grande.

—Ay no, no te preocupes. Con un pañuelo me puedo limpiar las lágrimas —respondí avergonzada.

—No es por la lágrimas, sino que estas empapada. Si no te secas, puedes resfriarte.

—Pero, ¿y tú...

—No pienses en mi. Aquí hay más toallas que puedo usar. Dale, úsala sin preocuparte.

Asentí con la cabeza, desenrolle la toalla y me seque lo más que pude. En verdad que si me había mojado, pues la toalla quedó bastante húmeda. Sin embargo, aún tenía algo de frío, el gimnasio no era precisamente el sitio más cálido y acogedor en aquel momento. Doble la toalla y se la pase.

—Gracias. Y gracias por todo lo que dijiste.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Si necesitas hablar con alguien o desahogarte nada más, siempre vas a tener a alguien dispuesto a escucharte —sonrió amenamente—, por cierto, tu amigo Alexy esta esperando hablar contigo. Los dejaré a solas.

—De acuerdo —respondí algo confundida, ¿acaso estaba esperando bajo la lluvia?

Dajan se dirigió hacia la puerta por donde yo ingresé, sin embargo no la abrió sino movió la mano hacia si. Por detrás de las gradas salió Alexy, nunca me percate de que él estaba ahí. Dajan se fue en dirección a los vestuarios, despidiéndose con la mano. Habíamos quedado solo los 2.

—Lizzie, ¿no hay algo qué quieras explicar?

—¿A qué te refieres como tal? —miraba mis rodillas, no quería dirijirle la mirada. Escuchaba sus pasos acercándose.

—¿Por qué actúas así conmigo? ¿Acaso te hice algo ayer?

No pude evitar volver a llorar. Empecé a sentirme culpable y, al mismo tiempo, molesta.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que a Armin le gustaba Laeti?

—¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

—Eres su hermano, deberías saberlo, ¿no?

—Explicate bien, porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

—Ayer escuche a tu mamá diciendo que Laeti gustaba de Armin, eso sí lo sospechaba de antes —solloce y me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, pero ella luego dijo que no le gustaba que Armin sintiera lo mismo, por eso...—me abrace a mi misma y sentí la necesidad de volver a llorar, apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

Alexy no respondía nada, el silencio hacia eterno el pasar del tiempo. Fue de forma repentina que sentí el calor de una prenda sobre mi, al abrir los ojos, vi que tenia sobrepuesta la chaqueta de Alexy. Había subido hasta donde me encontraba.

—Lizzie —se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con su brazo, atrayendome hacia él—, podremos ser hermanos muy cercanos, pero no siempre lo sabre todo de él, si conocía lo que sucedía con Laeti, pero no de forma detallada —suspire, me encontraba bastante alterada—, si esa era la razón de ignorarme, créeme que no era justificable, porque no es culpa mía.

Nuevamente quedamos en silencio, pero por causa mía. De la molestia hacia él paso a ser molestia conmigo misma. Supongo que si había sido injusta con él.

Me sentía tan estúpida.

—Me imagino que no le has comentado de esto a Armin, ¿o me equivoco?

—Ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo, me sentiría como una demente manipuladora, a fin de cuentas sólo somos amigos —suspire de forma temblorosa, intentando tranquilizarme un poco—, además, no es lo único que me tiene mal.

—¿Lo dices por lo de Amber?—asentí con la cabeza—, justo ahora no tengo alguna solución, pero ye prometo ayudarte a salir de esto, Amber no se va a salir con la suya.

—El problema es que, mientras no tenga alguna solución, me hará la vida imposible. Ya hasta me dijo que le tendría que dejar copiar en cada examen.

—Nunca imaginé que Amber llegaría tan lejos —negó con la cabeza, luego me acerco a él y me abrazó—, no te preocupes, no vas a enfrentar esto tu sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, el me depósito un beso en la frente. Esos pequeños detalles de él los adoraba, Alexy era muy cariñoso conmigo. Sin que el pudiera ver, logró hacerme sonreír.

En ese momento dejé de sentir tan frío el gimnasio.

[***]

La hora de salida llegó. Vaya día tan largo que me tocó soportar, en especial evitando cada pregunta sobre lo que había sucedido en la hora de descanso y mi actitud en todo el día. Lo último que quería hacer era explicar que era lo que me tenía mal, pues no quería andar recordando a Amber a cada nada. Iba caminando cabizbaja por el pasillo, hoy mucho menos quería ir a casa de Armin. Buscaba una forma convincente de decirlo, para atajarle alguna duda que le surgiera. Cruce la puerta, un viento frio me recibió. En todo el día el clima se mantuvo frío, justo ahora algunos rayos de sol intentaban filtrarse entre las gruesas capas de nubes, pero parecía ser en vano. No había muchos estudiantes en la entrada, casi fui de las últimas en salir.

—¡Lizzie! —alce la cabeza ante el familiar llamado y, al instante, sentí como un nudo se formaba en mí garganta. En el anden se encontraba Laeti, quien me sonreía amistosamente.

No tenía otra opción por donde salir, así que me acerque hacia ella por obligación.

—Hola Laeti —salude secamente.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Por qué preguntas? —cuestione con algo de lentitud.

—Siento que me estas evitando, y pues yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo —hizo un puchero, a modo de broma. En otra situación me hubiera dado risa, justo ahora me pareció innecesario.

—Disculpame, es que justo ahora he estado bastante ocupada.

—Si me lo supuse —su expresión pareció de desilusión—, pero prometeme que luego iremos de compras, que vi un vestido perfecto para ti —sonrió confiada, no dejaba de sorprenderme el cambio de humor tan veloz que tenía.

—De acuerdo, será para luego —fingí una sonrisa—, ahora debo irme, me toca hacer bastante tarea.

—Oh, suerte con eso. Pero antes, ¿sabes dónde está Armin?

—Armin...—sentí un horrible escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Si, habíamos quedado en vernos aquí, pero no lo he visto salir—vi que se giró en dirección hacia la entrada del edificio, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro—, ¡Armin!

Escuche sus pasos acercándose, sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza. Quería irme de ahí, no quería ver a Armin. Aquella excusa de faltar a lo de hoy quedó derrumbada. Sin embargo mis pies no respondieron, los sentía pesados.

—Disculpa, me quede esperando a que terminara de cargar la batería del 3DS.

_¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy a su lado?_

—No te preocupes, igual, espero pronto me enseñes a jugar —soltó una pequeña risa, era algo común en ella al momento de coquetear.

—Si seguro, yo te enseño —puedo asegurar que lo escuchaba bien, no parecía molesto ni incómodo con las insinuaciones—, pero bueno, ¿Por qué querías verme?

—Armin, me gustaría que salieras conmigo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, sentí un enorme vacío en mi interior. No se como soportaba aún ver esa escena; no entendía que era lo que me hacía permanecer ahí y soportar el dolor que sentia con dicha conversación. Vi a Armin, este parecía indeciso.

—Armin, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —interrumpí, con la voz temblorosa.

—Ahora no es el momento —respondió cortante, algo que me dolió bastante.

—Es importante —lo tome del brazo y lo adentré hacia los jardines del instituto, alejándonos de Laeti.

—¿Qué sucede? —me cuestionó, con evidente molestia.

—Que no puedes salir con Laeti.

—¿Con qué derecho decides eso? Me vienes ignorando todo el día y ahora resultas con eso, ¿qué te sucede?

Sabía que no estaba siendo racional con lo que pedía, que no tenía derecho a reclamar. Me estaba contradiciendo a lo que le había dicho a Alexy, pero ahora no me importaba.

—Confía en mí, se porqué te digo que no lo hagas—sentí que mis ojos se cristalizaban, que en algún momento iba a estallar en llanto.

—Dame una razón válida.

—Yo...—negué con la cabeza, ya no sabia que responder.

Todo lo había hecho por impulso y ahora no sabia como salir de esta situación. Vi que Armin aún me miraba molesto, ¿acaso tanto le molesta qué no quiera que salga con Laeti? Aunque lo que más me dolía pensar era el hecho de dónde quedaba yo en todo esto, me sentía como la niñita ilusionada. Pensaba que yo le gustaba a Armin, creí que tendría oportunidad con él.

_Vaya tonta que soy._

—Armin, haz lo que quieras. Tienes razón, ¿qué derecho tengo de decidir? —incline hacia abajo la cabeza, no pude soportar más y empecé a llorar. Me dolían los ojos, pero aun así no fue suficiente motivo para detener las lágrimas, continúe:—además, ¿quién no quisiera salir con Laeti?

—Espera...

—Ya no digas nada. Olvídalo. Solo...diviértete con Laeti.

Sin darle oportunidad de decir algo más, salí corriendo de ahí. Alcance a escuchar a Laeti llamándome, no le hice caso, desafortunadamente era de las últimas personas que quería ver hoy. Había tomado dirección contraria a la parada del autobús, sin embargo no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a la casa. Mi mamá, si me viera así, me atacaría con muchas preguntas. Y lo último que quiero es sentirme en medio de un interrogatorio. Supongo que me tocará quedarme en el parque hasta que me tranquilice. Me detuve al llegar a la esquina, pues varios automóviles estaban cruzando con velocidad. Varios estudiantes se encontraban ahí y no pude evitar notar que todos me observaban. Me sentía tan incómoda.

—Necesito irme de aquí. Lo necesito —dije para mí misma.

— ¿Lizzie? — sentí como una mano se poso sobre mi hombro.

— No quiero hablar Kentin —respondí entre lágrimas, aun dándole la espalda.

—Eso no es lo que quieren decir tus lágrimas.

Me di la vuelta y me abalancé sobre él. Me abracé a él y me acomodé sobre su pecho. Podia sentir el palpitar de su corazon, como su respiración se agitaba. Las lágrimas eran secadas por su camisa. Él correspondió el abrazo, sentía como me acariciaba la cabeza con su mano.

— Ven, vamos a comer algo. Yo te invito.

Asentí con la cabeza, aun sin dejar de ocultarla.

[***]

—¿Ya saben que van a ordenar? —pregunto una camarera de voz melodiosa.

— Si, 2 malteadas de chocolate y 2 galletas con chips de chocolate, por favor —respondió Kentin.

—En seguida traigo su pedido—vi que le dedicó una sonrisa a Kentin sin que él la notara, luego se retiró.

Kentin me había llevado a uno de los cafés cercanos al instituto, ya lo conocía de antes, pues Rosa me había invitado a comer en navidad el año pasado. La decoración del sitio era vintage. El ambiente era muy cálido, con sólo haber entrado ya se me había olvidado que tenía frío hace unos minutos. Nos habíamos sentado en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, quedando frente a frente.

— No notaste como ella te sonrio, ¿cierto?—sonreí amena.

— Sí lo note, es una...conocida —respondió con un ligero sonrojo.

— Algo me dice que son más que conocidos. Ella va en el instituto, ¿no?

— Sí, supongo que luego te contaré sobre eso —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Sin embargo dicha sonrisa duro unos segundos—, ahorita mi prioridad es ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

—Ah, claro —el poco ánimo que aún me quedaba desapareció—, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con Armin? Porque pude ver dicha escena en el instituto.

—Bueno... — sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, quería ser franca con el tema. Tome aire y continúe:—me gusta Armin, y yo pensé que a él yo le gustaba, pero...pareciera que también le gusta Laeti.

—Eso explica porque la he visto tan seguido —comentó serio, a pesar del tiempo, a él aún no le agradaba.

—Exacto —mi tono de voz se volvió apenas audible—, lo de hace un rato fue un ataque de celos, y al mismo tiempo, resulte gritando todo lo que me dolía.

—Disculpen —interrumpió la mesera. Nunca note en que momento había llegado. Dejo ambas malteadas sobre la mesa, a su lado una cucharilla; y, en un plato, las 2 galletas junto a 2 pajillas largas. —Espero disfruten su comida. Con permiso.

—Gracias —respondió Kentin, sonriendole sutilmente. Ella se retiró con algo de torpeza, aun así sin evitar sonreírle. —Espero que la malteada te suba el ánimo.

—Eso espero igual.

En la punta de la malteada había crema Chantilly junto con una cereza y a su alrededor habían chispas de chocolate. Tome la cucharilla y empecé a comer parte de la crema.

—Continúa con tu historia si quieres.

—Pues básicamente eso fue lo que sucedió en la tarde — tome un sorbo de la malteada, el chocolate era bastante dulce sin llegar a ser hostigante.

—¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió con Amber?

—Por ciertas razones que ella mal interpretó, busca que yo le haga todo lo que ella me pida hacer o sino me humillará frente a todos —tome un largo trago de malteada—, es una estupidez como tal, pero igual no podría soportar ser humillada por ella. Me siento acorralada.

—Me molesta tanto que Amber sólo busque burlarse de ti. Nunca entenderé porqué no deja sus bromas de mal gusto contigo.

—Yo tampoco lo entenderé. Me toca buscar una solución, porque no quiero estarla complaciendo —sentí como casi empiezo a llorar nuevamente, logre contenerme soltando un suspiro tembloroso. —No ha sido mi día.

Vi que Kentin se levantó de la mesa y se hizo justo justo a mi lado. Me tomo de la mano y me hizo levantarme igual. Sin darme tiempo a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, me abrazó.

—Lizzie, no te preocupes, Amber no se saldrá con la suya. Te ayudaré en lo más que pueda.

— Gracias Kentin—respondí suavemente.

—Y respecto a lo de Armin, lamentablemente sólo tú puedes solucionar ese asunto con él. Lo mejor es que hablen solos—suspiró e hizo una pausa por unos instantes—, pero igual, no voy a dejar que él te haga sentir mal, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque el no pudiera ver, sonreí sinceramente. Me motivaba saber que tenía bastante apoyo de mis amigos. Ya había asimilado que el tema de Armin debía solucionarlo yo sola, sin embargo no sabía cómo empezar. Me sentía tan confundida.

[***]

Cerré la puerta de mi casa tras de mi. Ya iban a ser las 5 de la tarde, Kentin me había insistido en quedarme un poco más, pues no quedaría tranquilo si supiera que me fui mal a mí casa. A pesar de que esa pequeña salida me ayudo a distraerme del tema, no dejaba de molestarme.

—Lizzie, ¿por qué llegas a estas horas?—cuestionó mí mamá, quien salía de la sala de estar— además, ¿qué te sucede? Pareces triste —colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla con suavidad.

—No es nada, solo tuve un pésimo día.

—Entiendo, me imagino que no debes de tener mucho apetito.

— Si, la verdad quiero quedarme en mi habitación. Disculpa.

Tomé dirección hacia las escaleras y las subí perezosamente. Entre a mi habitación y deje mis cosas sobre el suelo. Me deje caer sobre mi cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. No quería seguir llorando, estaba cansada de sentirme así. Todos los pensamientos respecto al tema iban desvaneciéndose, sin embargo no me sentía bien. A esta hora estaría en casa de Armin, haciendo alguna tarea estúpida.

_Maldita sea, lo extrañaba bastante._

—¡Lizzie, tienes visita! —escuche, a lo lejos, gritar al mi mamá.

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación. No podía asegurar quien era, desconfiaba un poco en bajar las escaleras. _¿Y si era Laeti para preguntar qué sucedió?_ No quería hablar con ella, pues sabía que resultaría explotando nuevamente.

—¡Lizzie! —llamó nuevamente mi mamá.

— Ya bajo.

Descendi por las escaleras lentamente, en el recibidor no había nadie. Mire hacia la sala de estar y me detuve antes de los últimos escalones.

Ahí se encontraba esperándome, recibiendome con una amistosa sonrisa.

...

_**Hey!**_

Este capítulo estaba planeado para ser más largo, sin embargo preferí dejar para el siguiente capítulo. No saben como me entristecí escribiendo, en cierta parte trate de reflejar situaciones que ya viví. No dejaré el nombre del próximo capítulo, quiero que quede en incógnita a partir de aquí.

Muchas gracias por los reviews


End file.
